Remember Me, Won't You?
by Fawkes'Flame123
Summary: When Gandalf calls upon someone for help, they know better than to refuse. But now, standing at the end of it all, she didn't want to face it. After everything they had been through, it wasn't fair that it should all end in death and fire. Perhaps, in the end, none of it had been worth it. Maybe it would've been better if that fire breathing dragon had just killed them all. Fili/OC
1. In The End

Hey there guys! I recently watched_ The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies_ (if you _haven't_seen the film yet **DO NOT** read this!) and it was amazing don't you all think? I've loved each film and of course there are differences to the book (read the book if you haven't, it's honestly so, so, so good!) but that's how films are - I thought they were great adaptations.

Anyway, with that ending, I couldn't handle it. I knew it was coming but I still cried and cried. It's so freaking sad, I'll never understand why they had to die! So, to make myself feel better, I decided to write a Fan Fiction. I don't know how often updates will be yet but if you guys like it, I'll keep going!

I know I haven't updated my other Fan Fictions in a while, I will get round to them but I don't know when. The Teen Wolf ones are on hold for a while and the Atlantis one will start up again once season two is over. Sorry but inspiration for those stories has officially disappeared unfortunately.

This is the first chapter and it begins at the end of the battle, from there I'm thinking I'll recount the story and end up...who knows where? ;)

Well, hope you all enjoy! Sorry if they're any grammar or spelling issues, I've spell checked and read through but if there are any, I will quickly change that. Also, this story is going to follow I think both film and book but it may follow the film slightly more - it's just easier and fresher in everyone's minds.

**Disclaimer**: I own **nothing** _apart_ from my OC (s) and any added story arc/story lines! All goes to Tolkien (and Peter Jackson's adaptation of the excellent book).

* * *

><p><em>"We few, we happy few, we band of brothers. For he today that sheds his blood with me, shall be my brother."<em>

- William Shakespeare, Henry V, Act 4, Scene 3.

* * *

><p>Groaning, she landed on the hard, blood soaked ground with an orc standing over her, blocking out the rays of the setting sun. Blood dripped down from her nose and mouth, a shooting pain flared within her body, surging through her chest.<p>

The orc was a repulsive looking creature, they all were. This one had blood dripping from its ghastly mouth and there was a gaping hole in the side of its head. Even its eyes were crimson red against its horridly pale skin. Smirking down at her, snarling, it lifted its weapon – a bloody, jaggedly cut sword. Grabbing her fallen sword, she prepared to defend herself when a large shadow cast over the disgusting, disfigured creature in front of her. Lifting her eyes, she felt relief flooding through her body.

It was an eagle.

And then the vile creature in front of her was gone and all that was left of it was a dying scream. Pulling herself to stand, her wide eyes watched as the eagles, large and powerful, beautiful against the bloodshed battlefield, picked off orcs. When Beorn dropped from the sky in the form of a large bear, she was brought back to her senses. She began the fight again, despite feeling as though her body was screaming and the heavy weight of her trusty sword in her hand. She fought on because they were _finally_ winning.

But in that moment of pure joy and relief, she remembered _him_.

_Fili_.

* * *

><p>"Fili?" she called as she reached Ravenhill, passing bodies of fallen orcs. Holding her breath, she slipped passed them trying to ignore the foul smell of orc. Bitter and crisp, she could feel the temperature drop. A cold breeze blew through the air. White mist clogged her vision and against the grey sky, it seemed like a great contrast from down below where she had seen the setting sun.<p>

It was utterly silent. It felt odd, strange, slightly unnerving. There was something wrong, she could sense it. From where she stood, she could see the crumbling stairs, the various platform levels and destroyed tower tops. Once this place stood tall but now it was nothing but ruin and darkness. Walking up another flight of crumbling stairs, she found herself in one of the gaping holes which led into the centre area.

"_Fili?!_" she shouted this time, her voice echoed against the silent background. That's when she noticed boots peeking out from behind rock and rubble, rushing over with her heart in her mouth, she feared the worst. When she reached the body, she felt her knees giving out. Feeling as though something had pierced her heart, she found words of denial tumbling from her lips.

"No, no, no, no..."

_Fili._

Dropping to her knees, she felt as though the air had been knocked out of her lungs. He lay there, blood seeping from his wounds, trickling from his mouth. His eyes were closed. He looked as though he could've been sleeping.

Desperately, she pulled him closer to her body. Her heart was beating frantically in her chest as a sob escaped her lips.

"No, no _Fili_," she whispered, cupping his face with shaking hands. Her lips trembled. Sobs ripped from her throat; tears began to fall from her eyes.

Frustrated, she let out an agonised yell, crying, "Fili, you were supposed to make it. You were supposed to make it!"

Gripping his hand to her heart, she broke down against his chest, cursing herself for not being able to save him, "no, no, _no_! Fili, please, _please_ just wake up."

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry...," she said, her voice breaking, "don't...don't..."

Helplessly, desperately hoping he would just open his eyes, she shook him by his shoulders. She could not accept that this was it, that this was how the journey, the battle, how it would all end. He could not be dead. He could not go like this. _No_. Not, today.

As she held him, her tears fell into his long, blood stained hair – his head was tucked underneath her chin, his face against her neck as she held him close.

Her quiet, heart breaking sobs echoed around the ruins as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. As she held his body against her aching chest, hoping, begging for someone to come and help him, she could've sworn she heard soft, angelic voices. Thinking she had been driven insane by the toll of the battle and the death of her friend, she thought her eyes were betraying her when a bright light broke through the mist and white figures walked towards her. But for the life of her, she didn't care. She didn't even care when two fingers pressed against her forehead and the world fell away from her sight. The last thought on her mind before the warm embrace of darkness took her, was that maybe it would've been better if that fire breathing dragon had just killed them all.

* * *

><p>Right, so I know she doesn't have a name yet and you don't know whowhat she is but that's the point - it's all unknown. You'll have to read on to find out! Hope you enjoyed! :D

Also, I know it's late but Happy New Year guys! Hope you've all had a great Christmas and here's to hoping that this year will be even better than the last!


	2. Dreaming & Waking

Hey guys - next chapter! For some reason, it has taken me a while to post this one. Either way, it's here now. Thanks for all the support already guys, you are all amazing!

In this chapter, I've used some Sindarin, there will be translations and what not. I am no expert however, it is hard to find and I don't think I'll be using it very often, maybe only for a few words here and there.

Also, just because they speak in Sindarin, does not mean they all are of the Sindar, some may be but remember others also used this language as well.

I will go into detail about characters and what not, but that will happen more when the story really gets going. Also, just FYI, I'm thinking of making the dwarves not so short, I'm not sure yet, but it will make sense for the story. Everything at the moment is new and hazy but I will let you all know!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. I only own my OC's and their story arcs/story lines. All the rest and everything else goes to Tolkien and Peter Jackson's adaptation of _The Hobbit_. Also, the use of names and language is referenced at the end with where help came from. I do not own the Sindarin language, obviously. Oh, and I don't own the quote. :3

I've spell checked and grammar checked this as usual but if any mistakes are seen, I will edit it once more.

Lastly, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>When you go home, tell them of us and say<em>

_For their tomorrow, we gave our today."_

_- _John Maxwell Edmonds

* * *

><p><em> She felt warmth and comfort, standing there on the soft shores. It was beautiful here, the sun gleamed in the soft blue sky and a breeze blew through her hair. Rolling hills and lush trees, birds soared high and low, against a sparkling blue canvas and the white city upon the vast lands seemed to twinkle in the morning light. Sighing, she felt at peace, at home. <em>

_ "Lavanneth," a soft, kind voice said from behind her. Turning, her lips parted with shock and joy, tears of happiness welled up in her eyes and a smile formed on her lips. In front of her stood her mother, Arvellas._

_ "Nana! [Mum!]" Lavanneth exclaimed and allowed herself to be brought into her mother's arms. Her mother's joyous laughter sounded like bells chiming in the winds and birdsong in the morning. _

_ "Lellig [my daughter]," Arvellas whispered, hugging her daughter tightly, "dh __gar __gala __or__**, **__nín __mell [you have grow[n], my dear]."_

_ Lavanneth gave her mother a watery smile, noting that she looked just as she remembered. Her long chestnut brown hair framed her face and ran the length of her arms, up until her waist. There were simple plaits at the sides which were pinned at the back. Here, she wore a white dress, having no need for her former weaponry. She was at peace. Her eyes danced with happiness as she smiled upon her daughter, one whom she had not seen in many, many years. _

_Arvellas smiled, kissing her daughter's forehead, reverting to the common tongue, "I am sorry I could not be with you Lavanneth to see you grow up but understand that I am with you, always." _

_ Smiling despite her tears, Lavanneth said, "I miss you." _

_ "I miss you too, Lavanneth. Do not give up hope. There is still warmth left in the world. We did not have such luck but you have a chance this time. You must take it," her mother said softly._

_ "I do not want to leave you," Lavanneth said, tears falling from her eyes. "Can I stay here with you and Ada [dad]?" _

_ Chuckling softly, her mother shook her head, "no, nín __mell [my dear] but do not despair, we will be reunited one day." _

_ Lavanneth frowned, "but – _

_ "You must go now, lellig [my daughter], this is but a dream, your life awaits," Arvellas smiled a sweet and motherly smile, one that held love and sorrow, one only a mother is capable of. "Novaer, henig [farewell, my child]." _

_ From behind her mother, a bright light shone, dazzling Lavanneth. It stretched far and wide and the place where she stood seemed to fade away, disappearing into the far off distant lands that were unreachable to her. Her mother smiled at her, her touch disappearing as she faded. There was nothing Lavanneth could do but watch, feeling sorrow at the sight of her fading mother but happiness for seeing her, for knowing she was there, at peace. _

_ Watching until her sight was overcome with light, she said, "Novaer Nana, gi mellin [farewell mum, I love you]." _

_ And just before everything faded away, she thought she heard soft laughter and song and her mother whispering as she used to, "gi mellin, lellig [I love you, my daughter]."_

Opening her soft brown-green eyes, she blinked repeatedly. Her dream was already fading but she could still hear her mother's words, still see the rolling hills and hear the birdsong. Her heart ached to see her lost family but now was not the time to wallow in sadness, her mother had been right – she needed to live on in their memory. She had come this far, if she gave up, it would have all been for nothing.

Trying to accustom herself to her surroundings, she sat up, pushing back her long, dark, chestnut brown hair, peering around. Bright rays of sunlight were pouring through an open window. She noticed that her wounds no longer seemed to hurt, although she could feel the dying sensation of a distant headache. Looking down at herself, she noticed that someone had changed her clothes and taken off her armour, now she lay in simple dress. Her wounds had been tended to and by the soft, sweet smell and use of herbs; she could tell it had been Elves and perhaps Óin.

Looking around, she noted that she was in a small yet warm, cosy room. The walls were soft in colour, delicate creams and soft whites, and red velvet drapes, designed with golden patterns. The ceiling was high; even it seemed to be intricately patterned. Lying on a cushioned and comfortable bed, she noted that her friends (well, more like the closest thing she had to family), were seated around her, sleeping (or in other words, resting their minds). Covered in thick, warm blankets and furs, she felt as though if she lied down, she would never get back up but then everything came flooding back to her – the quest, arriving at Erebor, the Elves_, _humans, Orcs, fighting and _Fili_. Was he okay? What had happened? What about Thorin, Kili and the other dwarves? She couldn't remember anything after the touch of fingers against her forehead. It must've been some form of magic, perhaps by Elves but as of now she could not be sure, either way it had knocked her into an unconscious dream state. Now, the ease she had felt while dreaming slipped away. A shiver ran down her spine as dread began to settle over her. Slowly, as to not wake those surrounding her, she removed the thick furs and blankets, letting her feet hit the cold floor, as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She needed to find out what happened, find _him_.

"Na man gwêg? [Where are you going?]" a firm, deep yet gentle voice broke through the silence. Sighing defeated, she turned back to her mentor, a father like figure, and found him smiling at her. His long blond, silvery hair was pushed back over his shoulders and his grey eyes danced with light as an easy smile touched his lips. He was still dressed in his battle armour and despite the soft smile on his lips, she could see the tiredness settling behind his eyes as the pain and stress of battle took over him.

"Beriadon, únen thel an presta dh [I did not intend to disturb you]," she replied, giving him a small smile, turning her body around to face him properly.

He leaned forward, taking her hands in his, "Ci maer? [Are you well?]"

Nodding, she gave his hands a squeeze, looking at the others, who were still resting peacefully, "ni maer [I am well], a dh? [and you?]"

He nodded, giving her a reassuring smile and before she could even open her mouth to ask her next question, he said (reverting back to the common tongue), "we are all well, we have been waiting for you to wake up. I convinced them to rest a while."

"Good," she said, relieved, letting out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding in.

She was silent for a moment, before she looked back at him with glassy eyes and asked, "where is he?"

* * *

><p>I have tried my best to find dialogue and words in Sindarin but it's very hard as I said. I'm no expert so if things are wrong, sorry about that but here is a full translation list!<p>

"_Nana"_ – Mum/Mummy/Mom/Mommy

"_Ada" _– Dad/Daddy

"_Lellig_" – My daughter

"_Dh __gar __gala __or__**, **__nín __mell" – _(Literal) You have grow[n], my dear/ (English) – You have grown up, my dear

" _Nín __mell"_ – My dear

"_Novaer, henig" _– Farewell, my child

"_Novaer Nana, gi mellin"_ – Farewell mum, I love you

"_Gi mellin, lellig"_ – I love you, my daughter

Just in case – _Gi mellin_ (familiar) – I love you, _Le mellin _(reverential) – I love you

"_Na man gwêg?"_ (familiar) – Literal – To where do you go/ English – Where are you going?

"_únen faeg an __presta dh"_ – Literal – I did not intend to disturb you/ English – I did not mean to disturb you (_A/N:_ I couldn't find the Sindarin word for 'wake'.)

"_Ci maer?"_ (familiar/ informal) – Literal – Are you well? / English – How are you?

"_Ni maer"_ – Literal – I am well/ English – I am fine

"_a dh?" _- And you?

**Now, names! **

So, I've named my main character _Lavanneth_ which translates to "kind" (Latin, American), "shield bearer" (Greek), "kin or goatskin" (English, yeah, it's weird but the name sounded so nice, so let's just ignore this meaning).

_Arvellas_ is her mother's name which translates to "noble strength" and in English it is, Audrey. (I will give you all her father's name at some point but it's a secret for now ;P)

_Beriadon_ is her mentor's name/ father like figure, which translates to "protecting" and in English it is Alex (or any other version of Alex) which also means "defending."

Right, so now I've realised it's not going to let me link to the websites I found help on which is a pain in the ass but I'll just name them:

**For words and dialogue** - realelvish, arwen undomiel website, sindarinlessons, elfdict.

**For names** - arwen undomiel website, realelvish sindarin names and real elvish woodland names/people.

I realise that it's not much to go by but it's the best I can do.

Thanks for reading, stay tuned for more! :)


	3. A Choice - Life or Death?

Hello my readers! Ready for the next chapter? Gah, I'm not!

However, quickly, before we got on with that, I wanted to say thank you for the support already and to the reviews! I've already PM'ed those with accounts - **Mrs Haynes, MidnightTales357, ****MissPixieM** (it won't let me add the dots) but I wanted to say again, thank you for the kind words and I'm glad you're enjoying this! :)

Also, thank you so much to the wonderful **guest **who left such kind words on both chapters! I'm so glad you're liking it so far and I hope you continue to. Also, I agree completely with you, I think Fili is amazing and should be given more love (I love them all but come on, it's freaking Dean O'Gorman!), Fili is an awesome character as well, you're not the only one who cried for him! Getting back on topic, thanks for reviewing and liking my story/writing, means a lot!

Right on with the chapter, **disclaimer**: I own nothing but my OC's and their story lines. Evidently, the world of Middle Earth and all that goes along with it, belongs to Tolkien. Peter Jackson owes the amazing films.

I have spelled checked, grammar checked _many_, _many_ times, but if there are mistakes, there are of my own fault. Right, s'about it, so on with the chapter! Ennnjoooy!

* * *

><p>"<em>If we believe that tomorrow will be better, we can bear a hardship today."<em>

– _Thich Nhat Hanh._

* * *

><p>"Lavanneth, you have to understand, everything that has happened, it has been very...complicated," Beriadon started, carefully choosing his words as he gave Lavanneth's hands a light squeeze before drawing back, sighing.<p>

Lavanneth narrowed her eyes both confused and suspicious, "what do you mean '_complicated'_? What happened – did we win the battle? Is everyone safe, what of the dwarves, Fili, Kili, Thorin? And of the others, Balin, Dwalin –

"Lavanneth," Beriadon said gently, his eyes flicking towards their party who were still resting before looking back to his student and friend, "slow down, we have more than enough time to discuss –

"Lavanneth!" a cheerful, loud voice sounded from her left, cutting Beriadon off mid sentence.

Turning at the sound of the voice, Lavanneth was met with a bright, sincere smile, one that belonged to one of her closest and most treasured friends, Airadan. He had long, dark brown hair that fell around his shoulders and warm brown eyes that seemed to gleam in the sunlight pouring in from the open window. She felt a little of her nervousness disappearing, relieving her of some tension.

Next to him sat another of her closest friends, Nestaron. The three of them were rarely seen without the other. He too hadn't woken yet. His piercing grey eyes were closed and his long dark hair fell around his shoulders. Like the Airadan and herself, Nestaron had fair, creamy skin but not as white as Beriadon, as he was slightly lighter than them. Airadan and Nestaron were still in battle armoury, probably refusing to change in case Lavanneth awoke while they were gone.

Next to Nestaron sat Rínnaneth, the last of their party, Lavanneth had met her many, many years ago, way back when and now Lavanneth felt like an older sister to her. Rínnaneth hadn't yet woken but her forest brown eyes would soon open, bringing her back to the waking day. Like Airadan and Nestaron, Rínnaneth had long brown hair, although it appeared slightly darker, tinted, almost an ashy colour and her skin had a slight olive tone to the cream. Like all Elves, they had pointed ears and defined features, though the first three (Lavanneth, Airadan and Nestaron) had slightly larger ears. Lavanneth, Airadan, Nestaron and Rínnaneth were Silvan Elves while Beriadon, was of the Sindar.

"Airadan," Lavanneth smiled, hugging him as he pulled her into his arms. Welcoming the comfort, Lavanneth felt a little of her apprehension leaving her, Airadan had always been able to make her feel better, even if the situation appeared so dire and terrible to comprehend, that not even the happiest soul could take hope.

"You have woken up at last," he said softly as they drew back, "how are you feeling?"

"Well rested," she replied, looking over her friend as she had done before, looking for any signs of pain, injury or discomfort, "what about you and the others?"

Airadan nodded, "fine. We were worried, we...it was awful. We thought you'd fallen in battle but then we saw them bringing you in. They were most beautiful, dressed in white; they assured us that they had simply put you to sleep –

"_Sleep_?" Lavanneth frowned, confused, ""we do not sleep for long, but it appears I have been sleeping for hours? I do not understand."

"Neither did we but they possess a powerful magic, unlike any I have seen in Elvish magic, wizardry or witchcraft, it was most strange," Airadan replied, "yes, you have been asleep for many hours now – the battle was won yesterday evening."

"Are they still here? Who were they?" Lavanneth asked, looking up at Beriadon who had leaned back in his chair, a vacant expression on his face and his eyes were deep with thought.

"We do not know where they have gone; Óin told us that they disappeared earlier this morning. They had brought you in here, healed your wounds and laid you to rest. But the Durin princes and their uncle were taken to a room down the hallway and they would not let us in, refusing to let anyone but family –

"Do they live?" Lavanneth asked abruptly, holding her breath, feeling fearful, "tell me do they live."

Beriadon eyes flicked towards Airadan before looking back to Lavanneth, conflicted.

"That remains to be seen."

* * *

><p>Beriadon and Airadan led Lavanneth down the hallway to where the Durins had been taken. Erebor despite the ruin, destruction and fire it had to withstand, was still magnificent. Arched doorways, gleaming lamps of fire and intricately patterned walls, deep greens and blues, large rooms and grand stairs ways but Lavanneth did not have time to focus on any of that, because here she stood, facing a closed door. Bilbo and Gandalf stood outside, in the hallway, next to her.<p>

Her heart was beating faster as dread and worry overtook her, what if she walked in and she saw him lying there as pale and white as ice, as cold as death?

"Are you...alright, Lavanneth?" Bilbo asked worriedly, looking up at the Elf, "I had been splitting my time, I came to see you and then Thorin, Fili and Kili...but they said you had not woken."

"I...will be fine," Lavanneth replied, giving the Hobbit a small smile.

"It will be, just go in. Once you've seen him...," Bilbo said, unsure of what to say, so he just gave her a gentle pat on her arm.

Smiling down at the Hobbit, Lavanneth took a deep breath, casting her eyes to Gandalf, who gave her a small, reassuring smile. Somehow she knew he had been to visit her, without even saying. Perhaps it was because he was an old friend, or a wizard or the way he looked over her face to see if she was okay, but either way, she knew and she was grateful.

"We will be right outside," Airadan said gently, "Óin won't allow more than three inside at once."

"Are you telling me that they are neither alive nor dead?" Lavanneth asked Beriadon, still staring at the door. "That does not make any sense."

"You will need to see it for yourself, nín mell [my dear]. I will explain what I can to you later but your mind will not rest until you have seen them," Beriadon replied, giving her a little nod, inclining his head towards the closed door.

Taking a deep breath, Lavanneth nodded, pushing the door. It swung open with a creak and she found herself looking in on another room similar to hers, another healing room. It was lit by dying fires and instead the sunlight was pouring into the room. Designed in a similar way to hers, light colours and bright drapes, the only difference was that there were three beds in this room, lined against the left wall. There were two others in the room with her, Dwalin and Tauriel, the latter of whom had walked in before she did.

As Lavanneth entered the room, it was almost as though everything went in slow motion. Suddenly, she didn't want to be here. She didn't want to face this, face the fact that their lives were held in the balance. In the first bed, lay Thorin Oakenshield. He appeared content and relaxed. His eyes were closed but he looked far too pale, as though death was creeping up to him. Dwalin sat in between the beds as on his right lay Kili and in the next bed, nearest the other end of the room, lay Fili. Dawlin hadn't looked up at Lavanneth, his eyes kept flicking between his king and his king's sons, unsure of who to give his attention to.

Tauriel was sitting by Kili, he looked as though he could be asleep, utterly peaceful, though there was something unnerving and strange at how still and lifeless he looked. His dark hair was fanned out onto his pillow, his wounds had been tended to and his eyes were closed. Tauriel held his hand and was whispering things to him as if he would suddenly just turn to her with a goofy smile on his face. He did not do that. He didn't move an inch, the only thing that told Tauriel that he was still with her (but fading), was the dip and rise of his chest.

The both of them should be dead. Beriadon and Airadan had told her briefly of how they had fallen. It did not seem possible that the both of them could still be _breathing_; shallow yes, but still breathing. It made her wonder and marvel at those white figures, who were they and what had they done? In wanting to see the three Durins, Lavanneth hadn't asked much more about their healers, but now looking at their rising chests, she found her suspicions creeping back.

Moving closer into the room, Lavanneth felt as though the floor was about to give out beneath her feet. Here, lay three people she'd slowly but surely grown closer to, protected and fought along side with. First Throin, someone she had grown to respect and then Kili, someone she had grown closer to, someone who was her friend. Now they lay in beds, frail and cold, it seemed strange. It felt wrong; almost as though this was some horrid nightmare.

Then she arrived at Fili's bed.

"_Fili," _she whispered, half croaking as she fell into the chair at his left. A silent cry died in her throat as her eyes frantically looked over his resting yet pale features. His chest was rising and dipping, slowly but sure as ever, he was _breathing_. Eyes closed, he looked as though he was sleeping. Again like his brother and uncle, his wounds had been tended to by some strange magic but his deathly white skin gave him away. He was fading. Death would soon be upon him.

A lump grew in Lavanneth's throat as she reached for his hand and tears escaped her eyes. She touched his face with her free hand, moving some stray strands from his forehead.

"Fili," she kissed the back of his hand. Her heart was beating as fast as it had been when she had first discovered him out on the battlefield. Even when in battle, she had faced death and grief many times but she had never felt fear and sorrow as much as she did now, at least not since she had been told of what happened to her parents.

Feeling helpless and desperate, she inched closer to Fili and held his hand to her heart. He was freezing. There wasn't much time. There never seems to be enough time. Lavanneth never felt so out of depth in her life. There had always been a way out, a way to save someone, a way to stop whatever tragic event was about to happen. This time there didn't seem to be a way out. Instead, it seemed it was within the hands of much higher power.

Resting her head against his chest, she could now feel the faint beat of his heart.

"I do not understand," she whispered, mostly to herself, a tear trickled down from her misty eyes and onto his clothes. "I held you; you were limp and cold, colder than death itself."

For the first time since Lavanneth had entered the room, she heard Dwalin speak, "they have been given a choice."

"A choice?"

"To either choose life or death."

* * *

><p>Again, this chapter, much like the last, took some time to finish. I have a question:<p>

Now would you rather, or would it be better, if I ignored the fact that Elves do not sleep and made them sleep and just tweaked that section?

I also am having issues with heights of dwarves; I'll see where that goes.

Also, I'm having trouble with when and where to add in Lavanneth's description. You've got so far now as to what she is and skin type, I will give you more descriptions later, but I did not want to overload this chapter. You've gotten what her companions look like, more on her, them and personalities as the story goes on.

**Right, names –**

_Airadan_ means "sacred" and "holy", in English I was looking for the name Aiden translated to Sindarin, but for reasons I picked this one.

_Nestaron_ means "healer" and is the Sindarin version of the name Jason or Jace (I love the name Jace).

_Rínnaneth_ means "shinning"/ "sparkling" or "who possesses contrition" (odd, yes I know) and the English translation is Candace.

Also, while the four are Silvan Elves (Lavanneth included) as you know Sindarin soon took over their culture, language and ruler ship, so that is why they have Sindarin names but they do however have Silvan influences, for example the name endings are of the woodland elves, but could also be used for Sindarin names.

I won't give you a history lesson down here, but briefly, Silvan Elves were decedents of the Nandor and therefore originally of the Teleri (the third clan of Elves), which is one of the reasons why Beriadon appears/looks different to his students, he is of the Sindar Elves (also a decedent of the Teleri, but differing in type as the Sindar Elves are considered 'grey elves', those who are fair, wise and far more skilful, who tend to rule over Silvan Elves), so like Legolas and Thranduil, despite Legolas living amongst woodland elves.

That's all for now, hope you enjoyed – sorry I'm keeping you all waiting but that's the fun of it! I promise things will all become clear and the story will kick into gear.


	4. Visions & Nightmares

Next chapter is up!

Quickly, a few things. I have, after deliberation and help from **Mrs Haynes** (thanks again) decided that the Elves will sleep, if only slightly. They will not need sleep like humans or others. Instead, they will sleep for only a few hours or "rest their minds" as it is said in the books/films but with their eyes closed. So, if you like, it's a dream like state, same as it is in the original novels/films but with their eyes closed.

Due to the inconsistency in _The Hobbit_ to _LOTR _where in _The Hobbit_ the guard does fall asleep but in_LOTR_ they are described as not sleeping, I've decided to just bung both together. They will "rest their minds" with their eyes closed, appearing to sleep, in other words, only for a few hours. The previous chapters have therefore been slightly tweaked.

Height will come up later on - but I think I know what I'm doing (thanks again **Mrs Haynes**)!

Anyway, on with this chapter - let the mystery continue!

Again, as per usual, all checked and read over.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, apart from my OC's and their plots. The world all goes to Tolkien and then of course, the films belong to Peter.

* * *

><p>"<em>When deep sleep falleth on men, fear came upon me, and trembling, which made all my bones to shake." <em>

– Job IV, 13-14.

* * *

><p>Lavanneth looked at the warrior incredulously and then back at the apparently limbo struck prince, "how is that possible?"<p>

Dwalin's eyes met Lavanneth's, she had never seen him look so broken. He had no witty comments. He had no spark in his eyes. There was no smirk on his lips. He was losing his brothers in arms, his king and princes, his kin, his _friends_. She knew how he felt and just like there had been nothing to say (because everything seems like it's not enough) to her, there was nothing she could say to him to make him feel better.

"I do not know. But those strange folk did something."

"Were you here, when they were? Did you see what they did, what they looked like?" Lavanneth asked before she could stop herself, her eyes flicking to Tauriel who hadn't spoken a word since her arrival, her eyes were vacant and sorrowful, she offered no reply.

"Aye, I was here. They...I cannot describe it to you. They were dressed in white, they were...bright, as if appearing from a vision. At first, I thought they were Elves but their powers; their presence was far more powerful than any Elf I've ever encountered. I do not know what they were," Dwalin shook his head, looking back at Thorin, "but they did _something_...they gave them _time_."

* * *

><p>Lavanneth sat there for some time, holding Fili's hand and sharing words with Dwalin whenever he felt like speaking. The room was filled with silence, a dreadful and heartbreaking quiet that Lavanneth hated with all her heart. And at some point during that mind numbingly sorrowful time of whispering and hoping, Lavanneth's eyes rolled into the back of her head and the world once again fell away from her sight.<p>

_She stood amongst complete darkness. Disorientated, she opened her eyes. Pain shot through her head and she felt an icy cold, bitter and cutting chill against her skin as she stood in a black void of nothingness._

"_Hello?" she called, "hello? Where am I?" _

_No reply._

"_Hello, please, is anyone –_

_From within the darkness, she heard a cackle. A dark, evil and sinister sound that echoed around her and made her cringe. Spinning around, Lavanneth tried to find where the voice, laugh, was coming from. The darkness held no answer for her. It seemed to be everywhere and nowhere._

"_Who are you? Show yourself!" Lavanneth shouted, crossing her arms over her chest as if to show some defiance. "I demand you show yourself at once!" _

_Again, that same wicked laugh trickled in from somewhere, a female it seemed, "my dear, do not tell me you have forgotten me. I have haunted your every step. I have been in every dark dream of yours. I have been at the back of your mind for years. I am the darkness that creeps in the middle of the night. I am that which you fear the most." _

"_Do not speak in riddles, tell me, who are you?!" Lavanneth retorted, anger boiling within her veins. "What do you mean?!" _

"_You do not fool me, little Elf," the voice replied, venom dripping on its every word, "I can feel the fear in your wretched little heart, I can smell the desperation on you, I can see you quivering in the darkness. You are all alone. There is nothing here to save you. There is nothing you can do to save yourself, Lavanneth." _

_Lavanneth's heart dropped, she felt whatever anger leaving her and instead, she felt utter dread and uncontrollable fear, she was going to die. She was going to die in the dark, unable to see, unable to defend herself, unable to die with honour._

"_Oh do not worry, I will not kill you. Not __yet__. First, I want to show you something. I want you to see yourself fail." _

"_S-show me something...?" Lavanneth asked, "show me what?!"_

_No reply this time from the threatening voice. _

_Then, slowly, in front of her appeared a dull, murky sky and grey clouds. A picture was forming, a picture of something familiar._

_It was the battle, the battle of the five armies. _

_She saw Erebor, the front gates flooded with fighting Dwarves and Elves, bloody Orcs and horrid, ghastly creatures destroying what was left of Dale. Blood, death and pain clouded her eyes, she heard their screams, their awful screams. She saw herself, fighting, fighting alongside her friends, her companions. She saw Gandalf and Bilbo. She saw Dáin. She saw Thranduil and his Elves. She saw Fili, Kili and Throin, Balin and Dwalin and the others. She watched as the battle unfolded, as her bow and arrow were torn from her hands and discarded, lost forever – the one thing she had left of her father. She watched as Airadan and Rínnaneth were lost amongst the Orcs and she was separated from Beriadon. _

"_What kind of devilry is this?!" she screamed, appalled as she watched the battles happen again before her eyes. _

_No reply came as she watched Fili, Kili, Throin and Dwalin ride off to Ravenhill. No reply came as she watched Bilbo fall unconscious. No reply came as she watched Fili fall, as she watched Tauriel defend Kili, as she saw Thorin fall, as she watched them all fall to the hands of the wicked Bolg and Azog. _

"_No! No, stop it!" she screamed, shutting her eyes, "stop it, just stop it!" _

"_You have failed, like you always do. Failed over and over, failed to save those closest to you, failed to outsmart my powers, just like your mother and father did. You will always fail. You may have received help but you will undoubtedly fall again." _

"_W-what...? It was you, all those years, those strange visions –_

"_Yes, it is I. I am the one who forced you to see the deaths of those closest to you. I am the one, who made you watch their every move, thinking you could save them –_

"_You vile, evil creature, what did you do to me, to my parents?!" _

_Again, a haunting laugh crept up on Lavanneth, close by her ear but when she turned and opened her eyes, she saw nothing. Just complete and utter darkness..._

"_You know very well who I am. You may not remember yet but you will soon enough. The Durins may have been nursed and healed to a point of unconscious sleep, wherein they shall make their choices, but you have once again been outwitted. Do not think you can outsmart me. I can appear to them, just as I have appeared to you." _

"_You shall never win this! When I find you, I will kill you!" Lavanneth bellowed, venom dripping from her every word. "You mark my words." _

_ No reply came but wicked, horrid laughter that bounced off imaginary walls and surrounded Lavanneth. She fell to her knees, trying to block out the sound, shutting her eyes. The floor began to shake, __she__ began to shake and the darkness began to fade and before it all was lost from her, in one last impulsive second, Lavanneth opened her eyes and in the fading distance, she saw a dark figure, with a grotesque and haunting face. Dark eyes and a grin of hellish malice placed on black lips against pale skin and then Lavanneth saw no more. _

"Lavanneth! _Lavanneth_!" a voice broke through her sleep induced state and she felt her shoulders being shaken.

Opening her eyes, she shot up, repelling herself as far away from the hands and voice as she could, far into the corner of the room.

"Lavanneth, it's only me."

Lavanneth's vision cleared and in front of her stood Airadan, Nestaron, Rínnaneth and Beriadon. Frantically, her eyes darted around; she was back in the healing room with Fili lying in the bed, still not responsive. The light from day had faded and it was then that she realised she had been in the room for hours. Dwalin was standing on the other side of Fili's bed, looking down at her. Tauriel stood up from next to Kili's bed. Even the others of the company (Bilbo and Gandalf included) had poured into the room (as Óin now saw no need to regulate visiting); looking as though the Elf in front of them had uttered some dark secret.

"Lavanneth," Airadan said softly, kneeling in front of his friend. Flinching, she moved away from him, her wide eyes were fearful and confused.

"Lavanneth –

"No, no, _no_," she said, shaking as she stood, suddenly feeling as though she couldn't breathe. Shaking her head, she shrunk away from them, gasping for air and retreated from the room. She couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes, stop her heart from beating frantically, stop her fear and the dreadful anxiety eating at her. It was worse this time, _she_, the creature had _spoken_ to her. Never before had that happened. Always just visions of deaths and her failure to save them, save her friends, save her only family, _never_, _ever_ hearing the voice, or seeing who had caused them.

And yet...the face, the voice, it sounded _familiar_.

Breathing deeply, she walked out of the front doors of Erebor and stood outside. It was utterly destroyed, the battlefield was being cleared and the work towards rebuilding Dale and Erebor would not begin for some time, at least not until the sick, wounded and poorly were all treated and bodies accounted for. Dáin II Ironfoot was ruling in Thorin's place and when Dís was to arrive, they would co-lead, until and _if_ the king woke up. Talks with the humans and Elves were yet to take place. As of now, everything was too fresh, near and vivid.

Lavanneth's eyes darted frantically over the grounds, watching as figures bustled about and the birds soared high in the blue sky. Clouds dotted the heavens; the sun was gleaming, appearing beautiful against the utter ruin of Dale and the grounds of Erebor. Holding a hand to her chest, she gasped for breath, trying to retain whatever air she could.

But she could not.

It was only when she felt strong arms holding her, did she slump, helpless and defeated by her own body – something she had never thought would happen. How could something as simple as breathing be of difficulty?

"I should...have been there...I should have...been there," she gasped, sobbing, struggling to speak, "it is my...fault, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..."

"It is not your fault," Airadan whispered, holding her against his body, "it is not your fault, mellon nîn [my friend]."

"I could not save him, I could not save them...I _failed_ again," Lavanneth stared up at the sky, "I failed them."

"Lavanneth, you are not making sense. Come now, you are just tired and in need of rest. Beriadon –

_"No!"_ Lavanneth turned to him, suddenly pushing him away, a burst of anger and energy pulsing through her, "it is _you_ who does not understand!"

Beriadon appeared behind Airadan, a worried expression on his face. Along with him came Rínnaneth, who looked confused and Nestaron, who looked as though something terrible was happening, Balin and Bofur were close behind.

"Lavanneth, what happened?" Beriadon asked seriously, stepping forwards, taking his student's shoulders into his hands. "What did you see?"

Lavanneth's watery eyes stared up at him, "I saw the battle again. I heard a voice, an evil, most _cruel_ voice. I saw him fall. I saw them fall again. The voice..._she_ taunted me, it was her, all those years Beriadon..."

"Lavanneth –

"All those years I saw visions of how they would die – our friends, my parents and there was nothing I could do, no matter how much I tried to save them, I could not. I had never heard her voice, never saw or knew who gave the visions to me. Now, I have seen her, the ghostly figure, she _caused_ them. Her voice was so evil, filled with so much hatred –

"Who was she Lavanneth?" Nestaron asked from behind Beriadon, his voice urgent, "who was she?"

"I do not know," she replied, her voice distant, "she said that every time I was unable to stop it. It is true. I could not stop them from dying. She said she knew my parents – somehow they are connected. She said she has powers, she will be able to sway Fili, Kili and Thorin from waking, she will change their choice and I will have failed again."

"Lavanneth, that will not happen –

"All those years Beriadon, you _knew_ didn't you? You knew that there was something wrong with me?" Lavanneth stared up at him, her facial expression both lost and broken.

"No, I did not Lavanneth," Beriadon replied, dipping so that he could catch her wavering eye level, "and nín mell [my dear], there is _nothing_ wrong with you."

"W-who is she Beriadon, who is she?"

* * *

><p>Duh, duh, duh! What is going on?!<p>

Hope you all enjoyed, in a few chapters the main story will start, there will be descriptions on Lavanneth, her party, the dwarves and so on. Stay tuned! :)


	5. Confessions & Memories

Hellllo my lovely readers! Next chapter here! Thanks again for all the support so far and the lovely reviews!

For this chapter, it's a bit of a filler one. I've edited _slightly_, the fourth chapter adding Bilbo and Gandalf (only a mention) and in the third chapter there is a scene with them outside the Durins' room.

Anyway, here goes! Not much to say this time. Again, there will be more on description (look, height, personality) and the rest when the main story happens. Keep in mind this story has started from the end - so friendships and such have already formed.

**Disclaimer**: Nope, still don't own Middle Earth or anything associated, or the books or films. If I did, do you really think Fili, Kili and Thorin would have died? ;) I only own my OC's!

* * *

><p>"<em>She stood in the storm and when the wind did not blow her away, she adjusted her sails."<em>

– Elizabeth Edwards.

* * *

><p>"I do not know," Beriadon said sadly, looking down at Lavanneth, "but we will find out, I promise you that."<p>

Lavanneth looked up at Beriadon, teary eyed and worried, suddenly feeling a cold shiver run down her spine, leaving her frozen and frightful as realisation hit her, "she's going to take them away, she's going to take him away, I won't be able to save them, like every time before..."

"No," Beriadon insisted, gripping his student's shoulders tighter, "no she won't. This time, we will be able to save them; I promise you that, I give you my word. We will stop her once and for all. We will not fail."

Lavanneth nodded, taking a deep breath and putting a brave face on, despite her the sinking feeling in her heart, "I think it's time we explain it to the others."

Beriadon nodded, looking towards those that had joined them, "but only you few here. It would be unwise to worry the rest of the company but we will tell them, in due time."

Due to the strained and now partly mended relationship with the dwarves, Lavanneth thought that would be nonsensical. Over the quest, it had taken time to build friendships and it was only when they had proved themselves (and even then they were against them, especially Thorin and Dwalin), but it was when Beriadon had told them of who they were, did they see them _almost_ differently. Of course, it took a lot more for them to be trusted but all of this is tale for later on. And before Lavanneth could even argue that keeping secrets was a silly idea, someone else beat her to it.

"Oh no you don't!" came a voice, as Bilbo Baggins appeared, walking out from Erebor's doors with Gandalf. "I _am_ as much a part of this as _you_ are. I listened when Óin wanted to regulate visitors and only went in when allowed. Then, when he dropped that and we all were allowed inside, Lavanneth here, was having some sort of _fit_. I will not stay out of this and neither will Gandalf; you know what he's like."

Bilbo stood determinedly next to Balin and Gandalf standing behind them with a warm smile on his face, saying something like, "Hobbits never cease to amaze me."

"Yes, Bilbo is right! You cannot hide this from them – if Lavanneth is troubled, they will want to know and they _will_ find out. Especially if their king and princes are involved," Balin added, with Bofur nodded so enthusiastically, that Lavanneth thought his neck might break.

"Yea!" Bofur added, "this whole journey we have been together and I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting to be friends with Elves but here we are, it's only fair to tell everyone...whatever it is."

The three looked defiantly at Beriadon, who shared a look with Gandalf, who just chuckled and shook his head, "there is no use arguing with Dwarves and it would be wise to have their help."

Bilbo wanted nothing more than to help the Elf who had given him a chance and had been one of the first of the group he had trusted. He had decided not to leave and wait until the princes and king woke up and now he had even more reason to stay.

His eyes were fixed upon Lavanneth, switching to and fro between the Elves, Beriadon felt himself smiling at the sheer confidence this little Hobbit had gained. He definitely was something special.

"Well?" Bilbo questioned, tapping his foot.

Beriadon chuckled, sharing a look with Lavanneth who found herself smiling, despite the horrible vision she had just been through.

"Bilbo Baggins, you are a very special Hobbit indeed," Beriadon said, with a smile and a small sigh, looking towards his students, as if asking what they thought.

Rínnaneth quirked an eyebrow at Beriadon, "how will you keep it a secret...they will surely find out – is there any point in hiding it from them?"

"They are right, Beriadon," Nestaron said, as usual he was the reasonable one, the one who used wit and intelligence to rationalise with others, "it would be folly to hide such a thing. Haven't we already lost enough due to secrets and lies?"

"I agree," Airadan nodded, "even though I hardly understand it myself and perhaps it is a dangerous thing to include them all but it is their right to know."

Finally, Beriadon looked at Lavanneth, a worried expression now back on his face, "and you, what do you think of all this? Your opinion here matters the most."

Lavanneth nodded, "we should tell them. It is only fair."

"Okay...okay," Bilbo nodded, looking slightly shocked by their reaction, thinking they would have turned him away, "great...that's _great_."

Airadon smiled down at the hobbit who was sharing a shocked look with Gandalf, Balin and Bofur (who were also sharing similar looks) before looking back at the others, "so what is this about a woman then?"

* * *

><p>A fire gleamed into the night, bright flames of oranges, yellows and reds danced, lighting up the dark and cold evening. A breeze blew through the air and kissed their cheeks as they stared up at the night sky – a dark, midnight black sky with the moon and stars behind misty clouds. In the distance, the trees rustled and the night animals slept.<p>

Beriadon had called a meeting with all the dwarves, aside from Óin who said that he would stay with the Durins, one of the group could fill him in later. So, that evening they all sat around a burning fire, the light of the flames dancing in their eyes as they listened to Lavanneth speak.

"It started when I was much younger," she said, staring at the flames, "I did not know who caused them or why and the only ones who knew were my parents, I did not even tell Beriadon but I suspected he knew something was wrong. Whenever he would ask, I merely brushed it off and he would not push any further, knowing that if I wanted to tell him, I would. I never did."

"In these dreams or visions I would see the deaths of those closest to me before it happened, on the day or days before, weeks, months before and they would get worse as the day neared. The first thing I saw was Erebor's destruction, a few hours before it happened. I saw the Dragon, I saw Dale destroyed...I saw the dwarves fleeing," Lavanneth continued, sighing, her eyes shining in the fire's light. "After that, during that day, the day Erebor was taken, I saw my parents...dying. Before I could even tell them, _beg_ them not to go, to stay, I was left with Beriadon and they were gone."

"Her parents, before they died the story of which you all know, just as you came to understand our tale on this quest, told me to look after her. To train her, to keep her safe, I had never understood the urgency in their pleading. They said they would return to explain but of course, they never did and now I understand why, because they knew of this strange power their daughter had," Beriadon said, looking at Lavanneth from his spot next to her, "I never asked you or questioned further, I am sorry for not pushing you for answers."

Lavanneth smiled half heartedly, "I do not think I would not have told you anyway."

"And this whole time, you kept it to yourself?" Airadan asked, his eyes meeting Lavanneth's from where he sat opposite her, on the other side of the fire next to Bofur. She could see a hint of sadness and confusion in Airadan's eyes. Why hadn't she told him?

"I'm sorry mellon nîn [my friend], I wanted to but I could never find the right time, or the right words for that matter," Lavanneth sighed, leaning forwards, trying to explain that she didn't mean to keep secrets from him, she didn't want him to feel betrayed.

Airadan nodded, reassuringly, "I understand, I just wish you would have told me. You would not have been so alone."

Lavanneth smiled, again, Airadan had that ability to make anyone smile despite their mood, "thank you, I promise I will not keep it from you, or anyone now."

Nestaron spoke up next from the other side of Lavanneth, "that means, you saw...?"

Nodding, Lavanneth met his wide, shocked eyes, "yes I saw their deaths too."

"Thalion and Bellethiel," Rínnaneth sighed, disheartened and visibly shaken, staring at the fire from where she sat on the other side of Airadan, "you saw them die?"

"Yes," Lavanneth replied, then desperately, "but you must understand, I tried to save them, to stop it from happening but I..."

"I know," Airadan replied, looking back up at Lavanneth with misty eyes, "_We_ know. It is not your fault."

A silence fell over the group then, each not knowing what to say. It seemed as though despite the battle being over and Erebor reclaimed, there was still a fight to overcome. A dark shadow had been casted over the mountain and neither song nor joy would lift anyone's spirits.

"That means...you saw their deaths too?" Bofur piped up, aghast, discarding his pipe, "you saw Fili, Kili and Thorin fall?"

Lavanneth nodded, unable to say anything, a lump growing in her throat, her eyes lifting to meet Bofur's, who's expression softened when he saw her face. Tauriel who sat nearest to Nestaron, reached over and touched her hand.

"It is not your fault," Bofur said determinedly, keeping his eyes level with hers. "Do not think that it is. There is nothing you could have done to stop it."

There was a chorus of agreements from the Dwarves (even from Dwalin, who had not taken to her at the beginning of the quest) and for the first time in the hours since the battle, Tauriel spoke:

"Do not place blame upon yourself. I was there; there was nothing you could have to stop..."

"Lass," Balin said from next to Bofur, "do not think you could've stopped fate. What has happened was meant to, even if we despise it with all our hearts. We have to work now, to stop it."

"But I should have been there, _with_ them. I let them go to Ravenhill, I should have least followed but –

"Exactly _'but'_, you were fighting a war, Lass. What could you have done? Left the battlefield and followed them? By the time you would have, you would have been late either way. They were riding remember, you would have been walking _and_ past the enemy, there is no _'but'_ Lassie, you did everything you could," Balin said, giving her a smile, "and look, all is not lost. They have not passed yet."

"It is not up to us to change the hands of fate," Gandalf spoke from where he sat next to Bilbo and Balin, "what you have seen was already going to happen. This woman is not the one causing them; she has merely gifted or rather _cursed_ you with the visions. Just because you see them does not mean she has caused them, she appears to have a dark form of magic to inflict parts of the future on others, namely for you to see the fates of those closest to you. But just because you see them, it is not your fault if you cannot stop them. Sometimes things cannot be stopped, no matter how much we wish it was so."

Again another silence fell over the group and only the crackling fire was heard over the night's sounds. It was Bilbo who spoke up a few good minutes later.

"I am so sorry Lavanneth," he said, his voice slightly cracking, "it appears the unkindest things happen to the best of people."

The Elf smiled at her little friend, not knowing what to say. Bilbo smiled at this and said:

"We will stop her this time...this time it appears, she may be able to have a say in the fates of Fili, Kili and Thorin, but we _will_ stop her."

Lavanneth found herself chuckling fondly at his adamant words before it faded from her face, as the all important question came up, "the question is, _how_?"

* * *

><p>Beriadon watched over his companions late that night, sitting nearest the door, unable to sleep. Lavanneth sat by Fili's bed, refusing to leave his side, her head resting against his rising chest, her hand holding his tightly. She had fallen asleep about an hour ago. At her side sat a now dozing Airadan and sleeping Bilbo. Others of the company slept in this room and in the next. Tauriel was sleeping by Kili's bed and Nestaron on the other side of Fili's bed, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. Dwalin was sitting by Thorin's bedside with Balin sleeping, looking rather uncomfortable in his chair, near the foot of the bed. Rínnaneth sat in the far corner, her head lolled to the side, almost resting against Bofur's shoulder, who too was sleep, partly due to drinking his sorrows away that evening. Even Gandalf, who much like the Elves did not need much sleep, due to him being a Maia but nevertheless, was resting soundly at the back, oblivious to the night world.<p>

Beriadon had known his students their whole lives. He had been their teacher as they grew, well him and a lost, treasured female, his wife, Belletheil. For years, he had managed to guide them, lead them and now he felt like was failing them, like he had failed his wife, failed to protect her (not that she needed protection, she very much could handle herself but like all people, they blame themselves, not that it really is anyone's fault). He felt disheartened, tired and conflicted. He had no answers and sitting here, waiting for the Durins to wake up, was not going to give him any.

"Beriadon," a voice called out, Nestaron's. "Are you... something is troubling you?"

Shaking his head, the older Elf smiled, trying to reassure the younger Elf that everything was perfectly fine, of course it was not. "Ni maer [I am well], dadwen dan losta [go back to sleep]."

"I cannot sleep," Nestaron replied, "nín ind...[my mind...]."

"What troubles you?" Beriadon asked, quickly acknowledging that something was bothering the younger Elf.

"Nothing...," Nestaron trailed off, his eyes flicking to the door and then his piercing grey eyes grew wide, "Beriadon..."

Beriadon turned, from beneath the door, the parting between door and floor, a bright sparkling white light was flooding into the room, almost urgently, desperately calling for attention. If it was any brighter, Beriadon wondered if it would burn through the door.

"Dartha sí [stay here]," Beriadon commanded, whispering and swiftly got up, opening the door and before Nestaron could even argue or see what was held outside, the door was closed and whatever strange glow he had seen was now hidden from his eyes.

* * *

><p>Ooooh, what did they see - what's out there?<p>

Stay tuned to find out, more chapters to come! Hopefully this evening, but if not, during the week. This week I go back to University, so updates will be slower, unfortunately perhaps only once or twice a week. But we'll see how that all goes. For now, hope you enjoyed.


	6. Cursed

Hey there my lovely readers! Next chapter as promised, slightly late however. Just a quick note, I edited the last part of the fifth chapter to just to mention a few other names of the company, it's not a biggie though.

Also, I would like to say a thank you to all the reviews and favourites and follows, you all are wonderful and I cannot say thank you enough! Please stick around and I hope you'll like where the story leads.

Finally, this whole adding description of Lavanneth is bothering me now. I think, as most books do, the description is eased in and not in one go, like I've done with the others, given you some and then you see more through their actions. With Lavanneth we only have action, so I am going to add just a little, not a lot, of what she looks like, in chapter two. It will only be small things and the major descriptions of ALL will happen when the main story starts.

As usual, spell checked and grammar and all that jazz but it's late and my eyes are tired, so I'm sorry if there are slip ups. Hopefully there aren't any!

Right, on with this chapter, **disclaimer**: I don't own anything but my OC's.

* * *

><p><em>"Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon and the truth." <em>

_- Buddha._

* * *

><p>Truly, when Beriadon had opened the door, he did not know what to expect but he surely was not expecting <em>this<em>. A ghostly white figure stood before him. She shone brightly, sparkling against the darkness of the night. Her appearance was one of beauty, high cheek bones; defined, precise features, long hair and kind, warm, bright eyes. Everything about her was a twinkling white from the hair on her head, down to the dress she wore and the hood over her head. Her clothes, if not clouded by magical light would appear grey.

"My lady," Beriadon whispered, both shocked and in awe as he knelt down in front of the beautiful figure. "Lady Estë, the Gentle, of the Valier."

"Beriadon, Sindar Elf of the Woodland Realm, protector of the Silvan Elves, you may raise," her soft, angelic voice sounded like birdsong in the fresh morning.

Gingerly, Beriadon stood. He had never felt so awe struck and quite frankly frightened in his whole life. "My lady...what...I am honoured to be in your presence."

Smiling, her eyes twinkled against her gentle face, "I am here on account of my husband, Irmo, Master of Visions and Dreams and his brother Mandos, the Doomsman of the Valar."

Beriadon swallowed, fearing her words. The Vala never or hardly ever inferred with the worldly affairs of Middle Earth, only when completely dire. So, what had caused her to appear to him now?

"My lady, Estë, I am greatly honoured to be in your presence, _truly_, but I do not understand why you have made a journey to Middle Earth?"

"It was I who sent the aid to your company during the battle. The Maiar who dwell in Lórien by my place of dwelling, Lórellin, are the ones who healed them. They are gifted with the healing powers of hurts and weariness, due to residing near me. We are not able to stop them from passing on to Mandos, and perhaps they will, for he too has a part to play in this. But they were nursed into a dream state, unconsciousness where they shall have to choose to wake or not. (_A/N_: think, coma.) However, if they decide to pass on and not wake or if something was to stop this, something I fear may happen, they will go to Mandos. The latter part, I am sure you know of. However, I fear I have more ill news," she stated, a look of sorrow taking form on her features.

"My husband Irmo, the Master of Visions and Dreams had a follower Laufeia, one of great power and magic, who resided in Lake Town. Laufeia's mother, Enya, was a talented sorceress blessed with lesser, yet wonderful magic of the Maiar. However she was only human and her life grew long and old. So, her daughter prayed to achieve similar powers to her mother. This is how she became a follower of my husband, praying and honouring him. Later, once she mastered her gifts over the mind and dream, she would use it for prophecies and only well wishing. Though, as the years grew on, she became darker and evil, wanting more power. She preyed on the hearts of humans, seeing how easily swayed they were. However, wanting more as all corrupted hearts do, she ventured to the Woodland Realm, Mirkwood – to sway the pure hearts of Elves. Here, she met Lavanneth's mother and father but she underestimated their powers and she was refused."

Beriadon stood, lips slightly parted, feeling extremely out of place, time and essence, fearful and bewildered which is quite an odd predicament for an Elf to find themselves in, so he said the only thing he could think of:

"W-what happened?"

Smiling sadly, Estë said, "she cursed their daughter, Lavanneth."

Beriadon's eyes closed briefly for he had feared that would be her answer, "to always see the deaths of those closest to her."

Lady Estë nodded grimly, "I am afraid so. You must not fail in destroying her. Irmo wishes to see her destroyed but for other commitments is unable to leave his post. You must not fail him. We have supplied aid and help, now you must destroy her evil once and for all, otherwise she may become a part of a much eviler plot."

Beriadon nodded, "I will not fail you, my lady."

With one last gentle yet sorrowful smile, the Lady Estë disappeared, her light faded into a ball of light and drawing back into the breeze, away from Beriadon, away from Middle Earth and back to Valinor.

Beriadon stood there for a few moments, shocked before he felt as though he was falling, falling through time, space and essence and when he finally felt the ground beneath his feet, he found himself face to face with Nestaron, back in the hallway.

"Beriadon," he sighed, relieved, "you are back...I followed you, even though you told me not to but when I walked out into the hallway, you had disappeared."

"It appears I was in the presence of one of the Valier, I...she must have displaced us somehow...," Beriadon trailed off.

Nestaron raised an eyebrow, thinking his mentor, the one of responsibility and rationality, who had taught him all he knew and trained him to not believe in magical miracles to save you, (it hardly ever happens), had gone absolutely, positively insane.

"Beriadon, are you sure you are well? You are making no sense," Nestaron asked, trying to fight the smile on his face, "you sound like Bofur when he gets drunk, speaking about all sorts of nonsense."

Beriadon sighed. This was going to take some time to explain.

* * *

><p><em> It was a typical day in the Woodland Realm. She had done her usual morning duties and began her lessons with Beriadon. Despite appearing as though she was a child, she was actually thirteen years of age and matured mentally rather than physically, much faster than that of humans. By the age of one she could, like all Elves, speak, walk and dance (though not nearly as well as the Elves older than her or even those of her age), she never was much of a dancer, despite being quick on her feet. <em>

_ Beriadon today had been teaching her the art of healing. He promised that when she was ready, she would be able to move onto skill in battle, defence, using weaponry, though he wished battle would not come into the Woodland Realm. Beriadon not only taught her, but her two friends, Nestaron and Aiardan, the three were rarely seen apart. Before they were taught the art of healing, they had been learning languages, arts, music and crafts, otherwise known as perhaps Elven Magic, that of what was passed down onto Elves (i.e. taught) by the Valar. Of course these studies would continue but for today, he had begun healing. _

_ It had been a good few hours, before Lavanneth, Nestaron and Airadan left Beriadon's teaching rooms with other students, though the three preferred to associate with each other. Bidding Beriadon a cheerful goodbye, the three dashed for the Woodland's trees, climbing high and wide. _

_ "Airadan, I can climb higher than you!" Lavanneth laughed at the top of her lungs, proceeding to try and prove herself right, "hurry up, mellon nîn![my friend!] D men tíra îf dh fair [Let us see if you are fast]." _

_ Airadan grinned, accepting his friend's challenge and ran after her as she swiftly and skilfully climbed the trees, the green, emerald colour a comfort to her as her hands touched the brown bark. In that moment of childish joy, she felt truly at home. _

_ Nestaron stood at the bottom of the trees watching his friends try to beat each other, laughing to himself, shaking his head. Of the three, he had always been the one to look after them whenever they ventured out, despite Airadan being slightly older than he was. Either way, Lavanneth was the youngest and the both of them looked out for their friend, it was little things like this that proved to their families and even to their king, they would be forever loyal to each other and the Realm. _

_ In a different place of the Woodland Realm, two Elves are returning to their home – their names were Arvellas and Calad. They had been enjoying the day to themselves as their daughter was in her day classes. The she –Elf, Arvellas, had long, chestnut brown hair and kind grey eyes against fair, creamy skin. With her walked a taller, male Elf, Calad, who had darker brown hair and forest brown eyes, almost hinting at flecks of green with creamy skin. Both were clad in Woodland clothes that of the army, as both were soldiers to the Elven King, Thranduil and advisers to him on matters about the defence of the Kingdom. Both Silvan Elves and decedents of the Nandor and in origin of the Teleri, they were shorter on average than other Elves of different decent, origin and class. Built in the typical physique of Elves, they were lithe, agile and strong with a love of bows and arrows, though both had been trained from youth to use different types of weapons, should their arrows fail them. _

_ "It appears to be a beautiful day, perhaps we could see starlight tonight," the female said, smiling up at her husband, her eyes glinting in the early evening light. _

_ Returning her soft smile, his eyes seemed to dance with light, "perhaps, we could. Do you think Lavanneth would like to accompany this time?" _

_ Arvellas laughed, "I never understand that girl. She's so mischievous, always getting up to trouble with those two, Airadan and Nestaron. Last time we asked her, we found them in the kitchens, eating the food for the banquet that was approaching." _

_ Calad laughed, "well, that was a few years ago, perhaps this time she would enjoy it. And those boys, they are good friends to her." _

_ Nodding, his wife smiled, "That is true, they are and yes, she is growing up fast. As they all do." _

_ Their leisurely walk as cut short when a strange and dark woman walked up to them, her hood was drawn up over her forehead but both Elves could see her dark, long, black hair falling out in curls from her head. Dressed in a long, old, black dress, tattered and frayed, old lace and pattern were tarnished. Over this she wore a cloak, frayed and torn at the bottom. _

_ "Hello, dear Elves," a slow, raspy voice came from her mouth, dark lips against pale, pale skin, "would you be so kind as to speak with me?" _

_ Arvellas looked up at her husband, a suspicious look on her face, distrustful of this woman who came traipsing in on their Kingdom, before she looked back to her, "who are you? Why are you here, in his Realm?" _

_ A low, leisurely cackle came from the woman's mouth as she withdrew her hood. Calad had never seen such a wrinkled, ancient and frankly quite ghastly looking woman in his life. Her eyes were threatening, evil almost, a bent, crooked nose and a jagged looking mouth. _

_ "I mean you no harm; I come from Lake Town, my name is Laufeia," the woman replied, "I mean to offer help and assistance and in return you shall help me with a place to teach others my crafts." _

_ "And why would we do that?" Calad asked, staring intently at this woman. Both Elves were itching at their bows and arrows, though each had no trouble reacting quickly if the situation became dire. _

_ "Because I can offer you crafts unknown to Elves, I can see far into the future, I can control dreams and visions, I can bless those around you with fruitful lives," she smirked, laughing softly._

_ Arvellas, having had enough of this woman's nonsense, shook her head, "no, I do not think so. I would like you to leave now. Our king will not be needing your assistance." _

_ The dark woman's playful smirk changed into a cruel, twisted smile. Her eyes seemed wider than ever and she began to cackle._

_ "Of course, of course." _

_ Then she turned away, slinking back to where she came, leaving the two Elves to return to their king. But she did not forget. No, she would never forget. For that night, unknown to those enjoying the starlight, the sorceress planned her vengeance, cooking up dark magic and evil spells. In the night where the shadows roamed, she cursed the two Elves who had refused her, for never before had she been pushed away. However, her way in cursing the two Elves was most treacherous. She cursed their daughter, to see the upcoming deaths of those closest to her. _

Lavanneth sat up with a gasp, her eyes wide and her breathing quick. Her eyes flicked about the room, she was still in the healing room, with everyone asleep, though Nestaron and Beriadon were not present. It appeared not much time had passed since her falling asleep and waking, perhaps about an hour and a half.

Putting a hand to her thumping chest, she took a deep breath, looking down at Fili. Despite witnessing what she had just seen, or rather dreamed, probably caused once more by the devilish woman so Lavanneth would see the truth, she fought her tears, feeling both fear and anger, a boiling rage crawling up inside her.

She was cursed.

_Cursed_.

And then as if knowing she had woken up, the door opened quietly and there stood Beriadon and Nestaron. Lavanneth stared at them, her eyes sharp and narrowed due to her bitter, angry and quite frankly fed up mood.

Before either of the males spoke, she opened her mouth and said, "it appears, I am _cursed_."

* * *

><p>There you go guys!<p>

Quickly, "Calad", Lavanneth's father's name, means "light" and in English is Luke.

"Laufeia" the name of the evil sorceress means "destruction and evil", name of the Norse God of such powers.

"Enya" her mother, means "fire".

Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned, thanks for all the love and support guys!


	7. Questions & Answers

Heeeeey! Next chapter up guys!

I don't think I have any notes for this chapter. It's mainly a filler one. The main story will start soon and Dis will make an appearance. Also, once the main story starts, you'll get the full picture and everything so stay tuned!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but my OC's.

Enjoy and sorry for any mistakes, as usual this all checked over but if there are any slip ups, they are of my fault alone.

* * *

><p>"<em>Questions are never indiscreet, answers sometimes are." <em>

– Oscar Wilde.

* * *

><p>Lavanneth stared at the two Elves, an expression of exasperation mingled with fear and anger etched out on her face, "and where did you both go?"<p>

Both male Elves looked back her, Nestaron looking utterly confused and Beriadon still wearing a look of awe, shock and confliction, his brow furrowed and lips pursed, he looked as though he'd heard the worst news, he could possibly be ever hear from the most unlikeliest person.

"It appears we both have explanations to give each other," Beriadon said softly, in a tone that Lavanneth did not understand.

Her mentor walked into the room and closing the door behind him quietly, "we have a lot to discuss."

At that precise moment, Airadan awoke a sleepy, dazed look on his face before his expression cleared and a groan left his lips once he saw the looks on his companions faces, "_what_ has happened _now_?"

* * *

><p>Deciding that it was better to wait for everyone to wake up (because no one really wanted to repeat themselves twice), Beriadon called for another meeting that early morning. So, it took place once everyone had freshened up (brush teeth, bath, change etc) and had eaten (not that anyone was in the mood for eating, well, then again, most of them are Dwarves, they could eat for years).<p>

"So, you are saying that one of the Valier appeared to you?"Airadan asked incredulously, brown eyes wide with wonder and eyebrows raised so high, they nearly reached his hairline, "last night? Have you been drinking?"

That earned a nudge from Lavanneth as she rolled her eyes at her friend and a loud tut from Rínnaneth who was standing by the large, glass windows. They all had shared their worries and anger at the information Lavanneth and Beriadon had told them – was it not enough that they had fought a battle, now this too?

The room they were in was roughly the same size as the healing room but did not have beds in it. Instead, its grand floors had a large table and comfortable chairs to sit on, a large chandelier hung over them and huge windows, overlooking the mountain. The room was lit by the light of the day and flames within lamps lined up on the beautifully decorated walls. They had all piled into the room away from the Durins, partly because Dáin was in there and partly because they did not want to tell him. Sure, they would need to at some point, but right now, facing the wrath of another Dwarf, who by the way, was still not keen on the Elves, even though they had helped, did not sound like anything any of them wanted to deal with. However, despite his stubbornness Dáin was doing well governing Erebor, the place was slowing progressing to its recovery and those that had been injured were well tended to, the other Dwarves who had come with Dáin were helping in every way they could. Funerals for those lost would be held during the week. Even the Mirkwood Elves had offered their healers and were helping where they could, though they too had suffered their own losses.

After all, it had only been two days (it being the second day) since the battle. Those of the company and Beriadon's party had been given time to heal and to stay by the Durins until and when they wanted to come away from the healing quarters, to find other jobs. Though, there was no rush and none of them wanted to leave the Durins, despite wanting to help. Unfortunately, no one can split their bodies multiple times to be in many places at once. And with the upcoming arrival of Dís and the rest of the dwarves travelling back to Erebor in the coming days (they had sent word out after the battle was won and told them to return immediately), the Kingdom would be back on its feet in no time. Of course there was the never ending nagging feeling that Thorin, Fili and Kili may never wake up and now with the ordeal Lavanneth was going through, it seemed like this battle was never ending.

"And...You're _cursed_?" Bofur said slowly, as if trying to wonder how many bad things could happen in a short space of time. Apparently, _many_.

Bofur's mouth dropped when Lavanneth nodded as if it was the most normal thing in the whole world and then he said what everyone had pretty much already said, "...I'm...sorry."

Lavanneth wanted to laugh. She'd had her cry in the night. She'd had her panic and anger. Now, she just wanted to know how to destroy this woman before she grew in power. Though she accepted the words and hugs of comfort she had received from the group.

Balin sighed from his seat next to his clearly unhappy brother, "so, the Lady Estë said we have to destroy this evil woman? And it was she who sent aid? Those white figures?"

"Yes," Beriadon nodded, "it is odd, those of the Valar never involve themselves, at least not often. But she was most beautiful and powerful."

A brief silence fell over the group before Rínnaneth asked:

"What was she like? What was it like to be in her presence?"

"No offense Lass, but the real question we should be focusing on is how to kill this evil woman," Dwalin muttered, his hands clasped on the table, "how do we find her?"

Beriadon sighed as he paced up and down the room, "I do not know."

"Do you know where she is?" Ori asked from his seat next to his brothers, Dori and Nori.

"No, I do not."

"Do you know how to get rid of her?" Nori asked hopefully.

"No, I do not."

"Do you know when she will appear next?" Dori asked.

"No, I do not."

Glóin grunted, "well you don't know much then do you?"

"Surely, if we just find out where she is –

"But how do we do that?" Lavanneth cut Nestaron off, "we don't exactly know when she appeared last or where she went."

Tauriel, who had known Lavanneth for many years now and so had Legolas (though he had been called away on other business), knew exactly how Lavanneth was feeling. Giving her a small smile, Tauriel leaned across the table from her seat and took the younger Elf's hand. Though she didn't say anything, her gesture was helpful enough. Lavanneth smiled back at the older Elf.

"We'll need to seek her out," Gandalf said, from his seat next to Lavanneth and Bilbo, "and _soon_, it appears now that Lavanneth knows she was cursed, the dreams and visions will only get worse – probably dreams of where Lavanneth may have seen or heard her before, or of the futures of Thorin, Fili and Kili."

Bilbo gingerly placed a hand in his pocket before withdrawing from it. Lavanneth had asked what he had found back in the Goblin's tunnels but never pressed him for answers. Whatever it was, Bilbo seemed quite attached to it. Beriadon had noticed it to and unlike his students, he had sensed its power, he had an inkling of what it was and so did Gandalf, though neither for some reason did not think to question him about it – perhaps it would be better to just forget, for now, anyway.

"Perhaps, we are not supposed to look for her," Bilbo suggested, making all eyes turn towards him, "maybe...we're supposed to wait for her to...find us."

Then everyone looked towards Lavanneth and Gandalf said the words they all were thinking, "but it has to be _you_, who kills her."

Nodding, Lavanneth lifted her eyes to meet Gandalf's soft blue-grey eyes, as Airadan gave her hand a squeeze and Nestaron came up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder while both Beriadon and Rínnaneth tried to offer words of comfort.

"I know," was all Lavanneth said, her expression serious.

"Only then will the curse be lifted and only then will she be forever destroyed, unable to harm anyone else."

"What about the Lads? When will they wake, Gandalf?" Balin asked the question that had been on their minds since the day the three had been tended to.

Gandalf's serious expression changed to one of sorrow, "that, my friends, I do not know."

* * *

><p>Thanks again all of you! Stay tuned for more! Next chapter should be up tomorrow :)<p> 


	8. Don't Give Up On Me

Really short chapter here guys. Hopefully, if I can I'll post a huge chapter on Friday that will hopefully, solve this crazy lady! Then onto the main story! Thanks for all the support and enjoy this chapter. Spell checked as usual :)

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I don't own anything but my OC's.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh these times are hard, <em>

_Yeah, they're making us crazy, _

_Don't give up on me baby." _

– The Script, For The First Time.

* * *

><p>When the meeting was over, Lavanneth walked back to the Durins room. There was a weight on her shoulders and no matter how much she tried to forget about the terror in her heart, she just could not manage it. It seemed like there was always something – something to solve, to stop, to save. To be honest, she was fed up. First, she was worried about the Durins and second, she didn't know when this woman was going to turn up or if she even would. The dreams would get worse, she knew that. But she just didn't want to be there when they did.<p>

Sighing, she took a deep breath, her foresty brown-green eyes (much like her father's) flicked towards the burning lamps lining the walls. The light glinted in her eyes and danced along the walls, she'd always loved light, fire and the stars. Perhaps tonight, she could sit under the stars and pray that all these worries would be solved. She looked over her shoulder, making sure no one was following her. Sure, she had appreciated the words and comfort of her friends, the hugs and gentle hand holds, the support from both Thorin's company and from her own Elves, but she wanted to be alone. Airadan and Nestaron had protested, saying they would accompany her, they always were together but for this time, she didn't want to be around others. At least company from others who could talk back to her and that is how she found herself making her way back to the healing quarters.

Her boots tapped against the stone floor, echoing as she stepped lightly. She'd since changed into her usual woodland clothes, though without most of her armoury but she still kept her sleek dagger strapped to her calf. Since she was fully rested, they had moved her rooms to one of the guest quarters and fresh clothes had been laid there for her, she also had a place to keep her weaponry. Though, she was sure the Dwarves of the company, especially Balin and Bofur, although with Gandalf and Bilbo had swayed Dáin into allowing the Elves to stay in the guest quarters.

Upon walking in, Dáin looked up at her from his seat. He was sitting next to his cousin's bed, though his attention was on the three of them. His steely blue eyes narrowed upon seeing her, his suspicions of Elves were not unknown to her.

"Ah, it's you," he commented in his thick voice and accent as many of the Dwarves held, though many differed from each other. He looked her over with a look of suspicion.

Lavanneth nodded.

Narrowing his eyes, Dáin said, an edge to his tone, "you seem to care a lot for my kin."

"Yes, I do."

"Why is that? You helped them with their quest. You saved their lives and now you wait for them to wake," Dáin commented, still looking at her with a weary expression.

Lavanneth felt a tiny smirk meeting her lips, "I helped them because I wanted to."

"Yet you are an Elf, why do you care for them so?" Dáin frowned, a hint of aggression in his voice.

"Just as not all Dwarves are the same, not all Elves are the same," Lavanneth replied, meeting Dáin's slightly edgy tone.

For a moment he just stared at her, as if he was trying to see into her soul, to see if she was lying. His eyes bored into hers, a slight smirk on his lips. Though it was not a friendly or murderous look, it looked as though his opinion of her may have changed, or _could_ change. But as soon as the look was there it was gone and he was back to glowering at her. It seemed he would always have a problem with Elves and Lavanneth didn't blame him. Sure, she wanted the Dwarves to see that not all Elves are the same and she had succeeded (she _hoped_), in showing Thorin's company and that was enough for her.

"You are a strange Elf," Dáin remarked and then he was gone, leaving Lavanneth alone with the three Durins, feeling both shocked and even a tiny bit proud.

Walking over to Fili, after looking over Kili and Thorin, Lavanneth sat by the eldest prince's bed and kissed his forehead, taking his hand, whispering, "I wish you were here Fili. Don't give up on me. Don't you dare give up on me."

* * *

><p>In the days that followed, Lavanneth was plagued by dreams – ones of when she was younger and the instances she had seen the strange woman, before the curse, sometimes years before or only a year before. In Lake Town as Lavanneth walked with her parents, or when she went to visit Erebor with her parents, walking with Thorin back to <em>Mirkwood<em> (or _Greenwood the Great_ as it was previously called before the Necromancer grew in power, so therefore before the latter years of the Third Age). In all of these dreams she would see the twisted face of the evil woman, Laufeia, standing there in the background. That was where she had seen the face, heard the voice, but she had never known it was her, who caused the dreams of death, until recently that is. She's always just thought she was a harmless, odd old lady. Of course, she had no idea who she really was and that she would enforce her curse a year before the fall of Erebor.

Then on one particular dark night in the week, when the sky was black and the moon was high in the sky, she dreamed of Fili, Kili and Thorin. How their bodies would never move, how they would never wake and how she would fail again and again. The sorceress's evil voice cackled in the background as Lavanneth stood in darkness watching as her friends slipped away from this world and passed on. Over and over, she dreamed this dream in that horrid week since the meeting, she would see their deaths over and over, see their souls moving on, see them falling out of existence and there was nothing she could do about it.

On the last night of that week, roughly a week since the end of the battle, Lavanneth had another dream. This time she stood in an abandoned, old house. The floors creaked and the wind whistled. The roof had caved in; dust and dirt coated the floors. It smelt of mould and decay, the house seemed to have been blown to shreds. It appeared she stood in the now destroyed Lake Town, one of the crumbling, fire stricken houses. And there in the corner, sat the devilish woman. It appeared she had survived the Dragon's wrath, as she had survived all these years. She had returned to Lake Town just as the Dragon arrived. Her cackling laugh echoed around the house that was barely holding itself up. Driven it seems by power and madness and not being able to sway people with her gifts, having decreased in importance and never having become the sorceress she wanted to be, one of standing and devotion, the woman had become twisted.

And when Lavanneth knew as she awoke the next morning, fearful and apprehensive, saying, "she's waiting for me."

And so that morning, she packed and made ready to leave, of course when she opened the door to her room, about ready to sneak out, she heard loud voices and recognised one over all the rest, _Dís._

* * *

><p>Sorry for such a short chapter guys. I'm afraid it's the best I can do at the moment. Next chapter probably won't be up for a while, I'm thinking perhaps and this is a big perhaps, on Friday, if not it will be next week.<p>

The next chapter will feature Dís and the explaining of things to her. What I'm planning is that they'll find Laufeia and have to destroy her. They'll realise that she's going to try and kill the Durins.

Once she's destroyed, the main story will start to happen, like a narration from Lavanneth but will go back to it, if that makes sense.

So the next chapters will be eventful so stick around!

This way I'll be able to explain everything and all will be solved...hopefully ;)


	9. The Storm

Hello, my readers! I am so sorry for the late update, I know I said I would last Friday but the chapter, as you will see, is long and took time write, think through and to edit. Either way it is here now! I really hope you enjoy this one, I worked really hard on it and I'm sorry if there are mistakes or whatever, but it's spelled checked and all that jazz, but if mistakes have slipped through, that is of my fault alone.

Finally, I have a few notes. First off, I've edited, only slightly chapter 7, with an added Tauriel part in the conversation. I also edited chapter 8 just one line showing how Mirkwood was once Greenwood. Also, I have already noted but I added some description for Lavanneth in chapter 2 and a little more for Rinnaneth in chapter 3. Anyway, I know as of yet, not a lot has been said about or on the Elves, but all will be clear when I get onto the main story which is coming up soon. So excited!

Right, so on with the chapter as I think that's all I have to say. Again, hope you enjoy and hopefully there are no mistakes. I did check this multiple times but you all know how it is with re-reading.

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I don't own Middle Earth or anything, all goes to Tolkien and to Peter's films. I only own my OC's and their story lines.

* * *

><p>"<em>Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more." <em>

– Henry V, Act III, Scene I, William Shakespeare.

* * *

><p>Lavanneth sighed, knowing that there was no way she was going to be able to sneak out now. Discarding her supplies, quickly hiding them underneath her bedside table, she took a deep breath and walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. Just as she stepped outside, Airadan appeared from his room across from hers. He too had been given a new set of clothes, much like his old woodland ones, except newer and not worn out by battle.<p>

Smiling, he said, "I do believe we have company."

Nodding, Lavanneth let a small smile grace her lips, trying to look convincing. Airadan narrowed his eyes slightly, noting her strained smile.

"Lavanneth," he said stepping closer, his face suddenly serious, "ci maer? [are you well?]"

With a gesture of her hand, she tried to steer the conversation away from the topic, "just didn't sleep well is all."

"Dreams?" Airadan asked, looking at her closely. Just as Airadan let the words fall from his mouth, Nestaron appeared from his room next to Lavanneth's.

Lavanneth shook her head, replying to Airadan after giving Nestaron a smile, "no...no dreams. Anyway, let us go see what's causing this fuss."

Nestaron took a step towards them, a worried expression on his face, "are you both well? Has something happened? Should I inform –?

"Nestaron, we are fine," Lavanneth smiled, forcing herself to chuckle and then asked him if he was well, to which he nodded, yes.

"Well then, shall we go find the source of the noise?"

Airadan nodded slowly, still looking her with concerned eyes but seeing that she wasn't going to tell him anyway, let it drop and followed his friend down the hallway. Nestaron gave Airadan a quizzing look as they walked behind their secretive friend. Airadan shook his head, unsure himself as to what Lavanneth was hiding. Deciding to not to question further, Nestaron left his worries for later, knowing that no answers were to come to him this morning.

Once they reached the doors of Erebor, they found themselves faced with many, many, tired and awe struck Dwarves and in front stood a very familiar face, _Dís_. With them stood Dáin and his attendants, helping the new arriving Dwarves with their things. Thorin's company, along with an awkward looking Bilbo and happy Gandalf, also stood at the doors. When all noticed the three Elves, a silence fell over the large group.

Then someone from the front, a short, fat, old and extremely angry looking male Dwarf shouted, "and what do _you_ think you're doing in the halls of Erebor, you wretched, tree-huggers?!"

That then caused the whole band of Dwarves, minus Dáin and his attendants, those of Thorin's company (who tried to defend the Elves) Dís and a view others, to erupt into angry yells, shouts and words of outrage. Lavanneth, Airadan and Nestaron stood there, unsure of what to do and uncomfortable but before either one of them could defend themselves, Beriadon and Rínnaneth rounded the corner, coming to stand next to the thee of them, just as Dís shouted in Khuzdul:

_"ITKIT!_ [Silence!]"

Immediately, the big troop of Dwarves fell into a pin drop silence, though the new comers still stared at the Elves with an unfathomable hatred. Dís, a sturdy, strong and defiant looking female Dwarf, stepped forwards. She had long dark, lush brown hair that was braided at the sides and combed back out of her face and held in place with various pretty and beautifully designed braids. On her forehead there was a hair piece which gripped the hair on the top of her head in spirals and ran through down the back with a pendent resting on her forehead, diamond in shape. She wore traditional Dwarven clothes tailored for women (especially that of the Durins), though what she wore now seemed more suited to travel (and if for battle). With tough boots on her feet and her weaponry strapped in within the folds of her clothes, she looked like force to be reckoned with. With slight side burns which grew into her hair and a full face that held force and beauty, her eyes locked onto the Elves in front of her. Slowly, she stepped forwards, her lips drawn into a line and her gaze unwavering. Beriadon instinctively stood in front of his students, feeling as though he should be the one to explain and if it came to it, defend them. Dís stopped a few steps ahead, her eyes trained in on their faces.

"And what do _you_ think you are doing _here_?" she growled, "Elves are no longer welcome in our Kingdom, even if...you were once friends of ours."

"We helped your brother and his company on his quest," Beriadon replied. Thorin's sister did not look impressed.

"It's true, Lady Dís, they did," Balin said stepping forwards, making Dís turn back to him.

"And why did Thorin allow them too? They are after all, _Elves_," she spat with distain. Lavanneth dropped her eyes to the floor. Dís had once been a friend of hers, someone who looked after her and taught her things when she had come to visit Erebor, but now Dís looked at her as if she had no idea who she was.

"Yes, but they helped us with the quest and with the war...," Bofur spoke up, failing to string a sentence together, next to Bilbo, "and, my lady, they tried to help...when Erebor was taken..."

Dís turned to the Elves then, stepping forwards slightly, "is this true? Did you?"

Beriadon nodded.

Narrowing her eyes again, Dís sighed, "well this does not change anything but you will have a chance to explain and then we shall see. As of now, I want to see my sons and my brother."

Lavanneth let go of a breath she did not know she had been holding as the many Dwarves followed Dís and the others away from the doors of Erebor – to see the king and princes, to see their kingdom. Before Dáin led them away however, he gave the Elves a proud, arrogant look.

"She will come to understand, I am sure of it," Balin said as the company walked up to the Elves, "it will just take some time."

Beriadon nodded, "she has every right to be angry, if she wishes for us to leave then that is what we shall do."

This caused the Dwarves to refuse and shake their heads in disagreement.

"Do you think she'll ask us to leave?" Rínnaneth whispered to Lavanneth as they stood there amongst the company who were trying to reassure them.

Lavanneth sighed, "I do not know."

She hoped not, she could not, _would_ not; leave the Durins, the company. She couldn't even possibly think about leaving Fili. Fili and his bright blue eyes, his charming personality and stupid smirk, his loyalty and bravery, his witty comments and sarcastic humour...if she was told to leave, how would she be able to leave _him_?

* * *

><p>Beriadon was called to the healing quarters on strict orders that no one else (meaning no other Elves) were to accompany him – therefore they were unable to visit the Durins today. Lavanneth felt empty at the thought, what if Dís never allowed them again? What if they had to leave? What if she never saw her friends, <em>Fili<em> again?

Preferring to be alone, Lavanneth shut herself in her room, ignoring Airadan's Nestaron's and Rínnaneth's calls. Lying on her bed, she stared up at the ceiling. The room she had been allocated was fairly average in size. A plush, comfortable bed, with soft sheets, covers, furs and pillows all of deep blues, light blues and whites. The walls in this room were a simple yet ocean blue colour with nice drapes, wide windows and intricate designs on the walls, and runes at the bottoms. There was a bedside table, desk and cupboard for her things. A soft rug lay on the floor by her bed, so the stone floor would not feel cold against her feet, though she was wearing her boots at the moment. In the far corner of the room, there was a fireplace with logs to burn and another rug in front of that and seats around the fireplace.

"What am I to do?" she muttered to herself, feeling lost and alone. She did not want anyone else to suffer, enough blood had been spilt. She would not let anyone else die because she was unable to save them. _No_, she would have to do this alone. Even if she did not make it back, at least she would die with honour and pass onto Valinor in peace, knowing she had done her duty, at last.

It seemed like she sat, lay, paced in her room for hours and during that time, she was struck by an awful head ache, a throbbing pain surged through her head. It was not heard of for Elves to get such pains, so it was worrying to her as she sat down on her bed, trying to remove the screaming ache. That's when the vision hit her.

_ It was utterly dark; the only light came from the ghostly moon, unfriendly and cold. A silence and a haunting chill settled over the mountain. Laufeia entered the mountain, casting aside the guards with one flick on her hands and proceeded to walk towards the healing quarters. Darkness followed her and crept over the Erebor, sucking at its life. An evil smirk grew on her dark lips and a bone-chilling laugh echoed down Erebor's hallways. As she walked towards her destination, she didn't even have to mutter a spell to push, throw, kill those who tried to stop her, defend themselves, defend others. No matter how much they tried, they were unable to defend themselves against the vicious woman; they were able to defend their king and princes. _

_ Then she reached their room._

_ The door exploded with a click of her pale, wrinkly fingers. The glass shattered and the lamps blew out. Thorin's company were quick to react, trying but failing to keep her back. Beriadon and Airadan were there but they fell, so did Nestaron and Rínnaneth. Lavanneth stood alone, the only one left to defend the Durins. The others, covered in blood, or restricted by Laufeia's dark, evil spells, were held back and in place. Lavanneth tried to fight off the cruel witch but she had lost her bow and arrow in the Battle of the Five Armies and her sword did not do much against a witch who could easily flick aside her weapon. Lavanneth tried to match her spell but it was useless, in the end, Lavanneth fell, defeated and watched as Laufeia laughed, taunted her. _

_ Seeing there was no hope for her, Lavanneth went to Fili and held him against her, muttering words into his hair as the room went black and all was lost. _

Lavanneth tore her eyes open, breathing deeply and whispered to herself, "she plans to kill the Durins, if I do not meet her."

* * *

><p>After writing a note to her friends, Lavanneth grabbed her supplies from underneath her bedside table, strapping her daggers to her leg and in her boot, she pulled on her armour, strapping in her swords onto her back. Feeling a hole in her heart at her missing bow and arrow, she took one last sweeping look over the room to see if she had left anything. Then she took a deep breath and snuck away from the comforts of her room, slipping past her friends' rooms and quickly made her way past other Dwarves and out the doors of Erebor.<p>

The battlefield had since been cleared and now all that was left was wreckage and rubble. The day was mild in temperature and the sky was a mix of blue and grey with clouds in the midst. There was little birdsong and the wind was low. Thankfully, being an Elf helped when trying to escape unnoticed and she slipped past easily and quietly.

* * *

><p>When Lavanneth finally reached Lake Town, her eyes were greeted with the decaying, rotting and blackened town; she had been here so many times over her life as a child when she lived in Mirkwood, when it had a different name, Greenwood the Great. Now looking at, it sickened her that it had come to this, that the town she had been in only a few moons ago had been led by a tyrannical leader and now, sitting the mess left by the Dragon sat a woman, who was bent of destroying Lavanneth.<p>

The place was crumbling and had suffered greatly by Smaug, buildings had fallen and rubble bobbed in the waters, the floors creaked and broke, barely able to hold her. Ash coated the floor, ruin was everywhere and no life was seen. But Lavanneth knew she was here, she knew Laufeia sat in one of these dark, burnt, blackened and destroyed houses.

"Well?" Lavanneth questioned, her voice echoing, hitting the walls of the fallen buildings, "I am here! Show yourself!

There was no reply but an odd creak and whistle in the breeze.

"I know you are here! I know that you are waiting for me! I know that you plan to kill the Durins!" Lavanneth shouted, venom and anger dripping on her very word, "but you don't need to do so. I am here, it is me you want, is it not?"

Then Lavanneth heard it, that _laugh_. It was coming from Bard's old house. Lavanneth sprinted in that direction, her mouth in her heart and her blood on fire.

* * *

><p>Airadan sat up from his chair and opened his door. He had sensed something was wrong. Something bad was happening. Something evil, dark and twisted – it was hurting one of his own people. He just <em>knew<em>. When he walked stepped towards Lavanneth's door, he knew it was her. He knew she had gone without them. Opening her door, hoping his fears were silly, he felt his heart plummet. Her room was empty and on her bed was a folded letter, her curvy, neat and elegant handwriting plain as day.

_ Dear loved ones, _

_ By now you must have discovered that I have disappeared. You have to understand that this is the only way. I do not want anyone else to suffer and perish because of my failed attempts to save them. I cannot face more death and pain. Laufeia is waiting for me. I have gone after her. I will kill her. I will stop this curse if it's the last thing I do. _

_Please know that you have all become dear friends to be. To Beriadon, you are an excellent teacher, one of fairness and you deserve to live freely and without pain. You have been like a father to me, helped me and taught me all I know. There are no words to express how much you mean to me. I will be forever in your debt. To Airadan, my bright and colourful friend, if I do not survive this, I shall miss your smile and twinkling eyes. I shall miss your ability to make me smile even if we're about to die. I have known you my whole life, you are one of my most treasured friends, I shall always remember our times together, even the sad and painful ones. You have been there for me for years, you are never slow to help or defend me, you have shown me what true friendship is and I will never forget you. To Nestaron, you are also one of my most treasured friends. I have always admired your wit and intelligence, your ability to stay calm even if the worst is happening. You were always there to keep Airadan and I out of trouble. I will miss your witty comments and teasing smile. You have been a truly wonderful friend, I will never forget our times and how you have always been at my side. To the both of you__gi mellin, nín maer mellyn [I love you, my best friends]._

_To Rínnaneth, I have come to see you as a little sister of mine. You remind me of myself when I was growing. You have much to learn and enjoy, I wish you all the luck in the world. I can still remember when we met you and your wide eyes stared at us with hope. Know that with the group, you shall always have a home. You will never be alone. To Tauriel, I have known you for many years; or rather you have known me for many. And in such time, you have become both a teacher and a friend to me. I cannot thank you enough for believing in us and helping us when no one else would. Look after them all won't you? _

_ Now to the company, there are so many of you and I would like to say individual things to you all but I am afraid I do not have the time. But I will say I respect and treasure each and every one of your friendships. You have come to see me and my friends in a different way and that's all I could ask for. I know things will be tense and not all is solved between our kinds but you have all given me hope. Hope that we can correct the mistakes our ancestors made. I hope you feel the same way too. On this quest each and every one of you was able to lighten the mood in your own way, your fierce loyalty is something I will always remember. Thank you Bofur for always making me laugh. Balin for reassuring me, Dwalin for the sarcastic comments, Bombur for the food humour, Bifur for not understand a word we say to you, Ori for your sweet smile, Nori for teaching us that keeping things is never a bad thing, Dori for your love of tea, Óin for tending to our wounds, Glóin for speaking your mind, to Bilbo for reminding me of home and to Gandalf, my dear old friend, for never giving up on me._

_ Lastly, could one of you read this to the Durins for me, if I do not survive? _

_ Thorin, when I was much younger, you had always told me, home was the most important thing in the whole world. I held onto to that when you lost yours and when we left ours. I hope that on this quest, you have found yours again and that we can once again be friends. You always were someone I could trust._

_ Kili, I did not know you before this quest and yet I feel as though I have known you my whole life. You truly are a wonderful Dwarf. Tauriel is lucky to have you. You have become a dear friend of mine and I wish you all the luck and hope. I hope you are able to grow old and see the fruits of the world rise and fall. I hope you are able to see it all, live it all. For someone so young, you have seen far too much blood. I hope you never see such again._

_ Fili, saying goodbye to you is the worst. I do not know what to say. On the quest, you gave us a chance, though you were hesitant, reserved and not nearly as welcoming as Kili was. Nevertheless, you grew to trust us, trust me. You became one of my friends. I admire your loyalty and bravery, the way you defend those around you and how you protect Kili. You have a pure heart; do not let the evil in this world corrupt that. Please be strong, do not give up. There are many things I want to say to you Fili but I feel as though leaving them on a letter addressed to all would do you an injustice. But know this Fili, you hold my heart in your hands and now you always will. _

_ Much love, _

_ Lavanneth._

Airadan lifted his misty eyes, feeling as though he had already lost her and whispered her name, like a dying promise. He was going to help her.

* * *

><p>"So you have come at last?" Laufeia asked as she stood in the darkest corner of Bard's ruined house. Lavanneth stepped into the broken house, narrowing her eyes at the devil woman.<p>

"I have come to kill you, like I swore I would," Lavanneth snarled at the laughing woman.

"You think you can kill me, child?" the woman spat, stepping forwards revealing her twisted, ghastly looking face, "no one can defeat me. I have survived the fires of the most powerful Dragon, and you think you can destroy me?"

Her cackle made Lavanneth's skin crawl.

"I can and I will. I do not care if you survived Smaug's fire. He is dead. I am not and you will join him soon," Lavanneth snapped, "are you prepared to face your end?"

Again, Laufeia laughed, "child, you are out of your depth, how shall you defeat me when I am blessed with talents beyond yours, Irmo himself has blessed me. Who has given you such powers?"

Lavanneth smirked, stepping forwards, "I do not need such things. I can fight; you rely on mutterings and spells to save your skin."

Laufeia, angered, rushed towards Lavanneth but the Elf merely ducked and stepped out of the way, spinning her sword in her hand with grace. Laufeia growled and her eyes darkened.

"Well then, a fight it is, to the death," the witch muttered darkly.

* * *

><p>"You must understand my lady, we tried to come to your aid by the Elven King, Thranduil would not allow us, he had us locked away," Beriadon insisted, asking Dís to believe him with every word he said. It was only himself, Dís, the Durin's and two of Dís' guards present in the room. The company were waiting outside along with Bilbo and Gandalf.<p>

"By the time we were out of the woods, it was too late. Lavanneth's parents were lost to us. Airadan's and Nestaron's too," Beriadon explained as Dís sat by her kin, her worried, fearful gaze fixed upon them, tears falling down her cheeks. Her shaking hands touched her brother's face and then her son's.

"Lavanneth saw the fall of Erebor she tried to warn her parents. They in turn told Thranduil but it did not go to plan and once I had freed her parents, they set off to help with Airadan's parents and Nestaron's. That's when they fell. Lavanneth saw their deaths also."

Dís stayed silent. Her sobs had dulled in the past hour and she had asked Beriadon to explain himself.

"So when Gandalf asked us to join this quest, we agreed. We could mend relationships and heal old wounds. You could reclaim Erebor and perhaps we ourselves could return home once more," Beriadon continued, "we have come to respect and honour Thorin's company, they showed us trust and loyalty, once they...well it took a long time to build the friendships we have now."

Dís again stayed silent, watching the chests of her sons and brother's rise and fall. She only gave a slight nod for him to continue and so for some time, he explained what had happened to her kin and how those of the Valar had helped. Then when he was about to explain Lavanneth's troubles, the doors swung open and there stood a worried and conflicted looking Airadan with Nestaron and Rínnaneth both wearing similar expressions of their faces.

"Beriadon, Lavanneth has left," Airadan said quickly, "she has left to meet Laufeia."

* * *

><p>"I shall make things easier for you Elf," Laufeia said, drawing her own sword, "we shall have a duel and then once I have ridden you of your weapons, I will kill you, torment you with my magic, something I am sure to enjoy."<p>

Then she advanced, her blow was blocked by Lavanneth and the two drew back, taunting one another. Laufeia advanced hitting Lavanneth across the face, pushing her back.

"Ha! How I already inflict pain on you, weakling," Laufeia taunted but spoke to soon as Lavanneth jumped forwards, slashing Laufeia's arm. Hissing she drew back as blood dripped from her arm, crimson red as it trickled down her pale skin.

"You have caused me to bleed," Laufeia said with shock evident in her voice, Lavanneth smirked and stepped back waiting for the witch's next move.

Laufeia with a new found rage, venom in her dark eyes, charged towards Lavanneth, meeting her sword with a clang, the two then engaged in an intense sparing match. Back and forth, like a dance the two met each other's advances and the swords loud clangs sounded into the day. The already destroyed house was further ruined as their sword fight progressed, with every advance, spin that Lavanneth took, every fall and push, the house suffered. Laufeia managed to push Lavanneth back into a corner, hitting her arm with the butt of her sword and slashing against her waist, though it hurt, Elves heal fast.

Again the sparing match resumed, each hitting each other's swords and at times managing to injure the other. Lavanneth readily used her daggers to stab the witch but never inflicting as much harm as she wished. She missed her bow and arrow, she could've just shot Laufeia in the eye and be done with it.

Just when Lavanneth managed to hit Laufeia's shoulder, she noted she had stepped onto a loose floorboard, one that was broken and burnt, far too weak to hold her. The ceiling was already crumbling down on them and the walls did not look any stronger. Laufeia grinned and advanced, about to push Lavanneth into the depths of the tattered house, when Lavanneth used her upper body strength to pull her legs up, hitting the nearby wall, to allow her land on the other side of Laufeia. Now she was able to slash the witch down the back but she had misjudged her landing and the two tumbled out of the house and into the freezing cold waters.

Lavanneth plunged into darkness and murky waters, pushing herself to the surface, gasping for air, her eyes darted around her, Laufeia was nowhere to be seen. Quickly, Lavanneth made for the rotting wood by what had been Bard's house above. Pulling herself up, she gripped her sword tightly in her hands, looking into the depths of the water, Laufeia seemingly vanished. Until Lavanneth felt a sharp, piercing, freezing piece of metal against her back. Turning quickly, Lavanneth used her sword to push away the metal, _sword_ from her body and pointed her own sword towards the offender's face.

Laufeia, _of course_.

Lavanneth watched as Laufeia smirked, muttering a spell which pushed the Elf back and onto her back, holding her down by some dark magic. Invisible ropes tightened on Lavanneth's body, keeping her in place. Lavanneth struggled but was unable to free herself from the grasp of the cruel woman.

"Let me go!" Lavanneth shouted, "you wish to kill me as a coward would? Where there is no chance of him or her losing?"

"I am no coward. You have lost. I will kill you now and as I see fit," Laufeia laughed, "what are your last words?"

"That I will not beg for my life," Lavanneth spat back through gritted teeth as the grip on her body took a tighter twist, a cold vice she seemed to be held in by witchcraft and it snapped at her flesh, cutting into her skin, drawing blood from her veins. It seemed to suck the life force from Lavanneth, making her weak and defenceless.

"You are alone, there is no one to save you now," Laufeia grinned, a darkness growing behind her as her eyes reddened and her cloak flew about her. The wind picked up and swirled around the witch and the sky darkened, dull and dreary, turning bitter, black and cold. A horrid, awful muttering sounded came from her mouth, like the noise of a thousand bees and her smile grew into a gaping, pale hole. Her voice pierced into the day, echoing. Her dark hair blew in the wind like a veil against all light. A smirk, a cruel look of malice took hold of the old woman's face as she triumphed in her revenge.

Lavanneth squirmed under the deathly tight grip of the invisible vice. She felt a dreadful pain surging through her body and head, taking hold of her soul. She wanted to scream, beg, cry, ask her to stop but she didn't. Even as blood seeped from her body, even as a twisting fire burned through her skin, even as the ropes tightened around her, even as she felt as though her body was about to explode from pain and torture, even when she couldn't breathe and the ropes held her throat, she did not beg. Closing her eyes, she accepted that this would be her fate, that she would die here, without help and with no way to defend herself.

Then from somewhere in the distance a bright light shone, creeping through the darkness, eating through the growing mist. Laufeia screamed as her curse was weakened, the sparkling, pure light pushing her away from Lavanneth and the tight grip on her dispelled. The darkness that had grown slowly died down and the wind dropped. There in the clearing mist and the dying wind, Lavanneth saw Gandalf still muttering a spell, holding a screaming Laufeia back. Beriadon and Airadan ready with their swords, Nestaron up on the roof of a house with his bow and arrow ready. Rínnaneth was with him, with her bow and arrow ready to shoot also. Down next to Gandalf stood Bilbo holding _Sting_, Dís holding her sword and a very I'm-so-ready-for-this Dwalin, holding a new four sided axe. (Lavanneth guessed that these were the people Beriadon had hastily selected to accompany him.)

Lavanneth knew then as Gandalf's eyes flicked towards her that she had to act. Despite the screaming of her body and the pain that nipped away at her head, despite all the blood on her clothes and the gashes on her skin, she stood and charged, stopping a step away from the howling Laufeia who was being held back by some spell in a ball of crystal white light. Her dark eyes and snarling mouth no longer caused Lavanneth fear and she felt no pain in that moment. In that moment, she felt nothing but hatred towards the vile woman.

"Goodbye Laufeia, I hope you burn for the rest of your wretched life in the eternal fires," Lavanneth snapped, readying her sword in her right hand, "I hope no joy or happiness ever touches your corrupt soul. This is for my parents. This is for all those you caused pain. I hope you suffer eternally. Die now, witch."

And with that, Lavanneth pierced Laufeia's heart, pushing the sword through her body and out her back, crimson blood dripping onto the wooden floor. Laufeia screamed a blood-curdling scream, her mouth opening wide, her awful voice echoing as she died at Lavanneth's hand. Pulling her sword from the witch's wretched body, Lavanneth stepped back and watched as the woman hunched over, still trapped by Gandalf's spell. Her dark energy clouding around her within the ball of light, blood trickled from her mouth and dripped from her eyes. Staggering, she fell to her knees, a smirk on her lips. Her now lazy eyes met Lavanneth as Laufeia's pale skin grew gaunt and tight. Then she howled once more, the darkness around her exploding as she turned her face towards the sky and opened her mouth, a loud wail echoing. And then it was over, she slumped in a heap, the dark forces dispelled and the bright light died. The witch's blood seeped in a pool around her and her sword crumbled into dust. Lavanneth turned her body over with her foot. Laufeia's eyes were cast up to the sky, black holes of nothing and her mouth in a permanent gaping hole. She was _dead_. It was _over_.

Lavanneth felt her _mind_, her _soul_ freed from the treacherous woman, no longer would she be haunted by visions, no longer would she see the deaths of those around her. The weight had been lifted and she could _breathe_ again, she could smile properly again. Her heart no longer pounded or felt heavy and she stumbled back, air coursing through her lungs as tears pricked her eyes as realisation hit her.

Her sword fell to the ground as she backed away from the heap on the floor. She sunk to her knees as she felt arms encircling her, hands touching her arms and her bloodied hands. She heard words of comfort and joy in her ears but she seemed to register none.

It was _finally_ over.

Then as she felt Airadan's soft kiss on her temple, his arms around her shoulder's Nestaron holding her hand, Bilbo's hands on her back and Rínnaneth's head on her arm, Beriadon's kind words in her ears and Gandalf's easing smile, she saw Dwalin and Dís standing in front of her. Lifting her eyes to meet Dís', Lavanneth felt tears trickling down her cheeks. Dís knelt down in front of her and took Lavanneth's free hand gently in her larger ones.

Smiling softly, her eyes warm and bright, Dís said, "it is over, Lavanneth. You are _free_."

* * *

><p>Phew! Wasn't that a whooper of a chapter?!<p>

I tried really hard to find some more Khuzdul but as Tolkien left a lot of it mysteriously secret and not explicitly explained as he did so well with Elven languages, there is not a lot to go on. For this chapter I only used one word, silence and I hope that's correct. If not, I'll change it. I will try and add some more in the chapters to come. As it's a secret language of Dwarves, I think it would be quite interesting, especially for comedic moments. It could even be used for fluffy moments, like Fili trying to teach Lavanneth. I don't know. We'll see.

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. Stay tuned, thanks for the support and hopefully another chapter will be up tomorrow, but most probably a shorter one I'm afraid. :)


	10. Hope

Hello everyone! Next chapter as promised, though a day late. This one is short I'm afraid but hang in there, the main story is about to begin! :)

Also, I've realised that Kili and Fili's names have those accents on the top, I realised a few chapters in and I'm thinking I'll change it at some point or just start using them anyway. I know the dwarves all have accents in the way that they speak, but I don't think I need to write that in, you all know how they sound and I've said that as well, I probably will just keep saying it as they speak. For example 'Bofur said in his thick accent' or something like that.

Anyhow, this is all proof read and checked but if anything slips, they are of my fault alone.

On with the chapter! Enjoy annnnnd...

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I own nothing but my OC's. Do I really need to keep saying this? I mean we all know who owns Middle Earth! :P

* * *

><p>"<em>Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end."<em>

– Unknown_._

* * *

><p>"It is all over," Airadan whispered in her ear, "we are here. It is over. You are safe. You are free, Lavanneth."<p>

His arms around her tightened as quiet sobs left her lips. The weight of it all, he feared had been far too heavy on his friend and she had carried too much for too long. She should not have come alone but they would have time to talk about that later. Right now, all Lavanneth needed was comfort.

Nestaron held her hand and dipped his head to meet her gaze, giving her a soft smile, "ten innas na ihind [it will be fine/okay]."

Airadan smiled and whispered softly close to her ear, as if it was only meant for the three of them, "we read your note. Nc mela dh an [we love you too]."

Lavanneth found herself smiling at the both of them, the three of them shared a friendship that seemed unbreakable, they were always there for each other and through everything, nothing would change that. Despite being unable to voice how she felt as no words would reach her lips, she leaned into the both of them and that was response enough.

Bilbo's small hands patted her back, worried about his Elf friend, "there is nothing to fear now Lavanneth. She is dead."

Beriadon moved from his spot and came to kneel in front of his student, next to Dís.

"It was reckless to leave on your own. Did you really think we would let you defeat her alone? No, Lavanneth, we would not. We would never abandon you. And now, it is over and we are all here, _alive_. There is nothing else to fear."

Lavanneth looked up at him and smiled through her tears, nodding as she did so as no words would come to her. Rínnaneth wiped her tears and whispered kind words to her as they stood: "everything will be sorted. The Durins will wake up. It will all be fine, you will see."

Gandalf gave her a warm smile, "I will not say do not cry but I will say, be happy. The worst, I suspect, for now, is over."

Even Dwalin had given her his best attempt at a smile and a nod, though his eyes looked glad and relieved, he had been looking over the devil woman's body, shouting something like:

"Finally dead, stupid woman!"

Dís lead them back towards the mountain; calling to her guards who were not far ahead it seemed, to bring the woman's body back. She would be disposed off soon enough.

"You are a fine warrior," Dís commented, giving Lavanneth what she assumed was a smirk. Lavanneth just looked at Dís, shocked.

"Beriadon has taught you well," Dís nodded, "I remember you visiting Erebor many moons ago, before Smaug attacked."

Lavanneth nodded, "I remember you too."

"You are very different now," Dís commented, looking at Lavanneth with a small smile, "Beriadon explained what happened – how you saw Erebor fall and the fates of your parents and those of the ones not here today."

Before Lavanneth could respond, Dís said, "there is much to be mended and dealt with between our races and though some wounds may never be healed, I know now that you and your friends are different from that of Thranduil. Our Kings may have made wrong decisions in the past, but now may be the time to change that, however much, I do not know. There will be dealings with the Elves and though it will be tense, perhaps troublesome, with them, I feel it may not be the same with you."

Lavanneth's smile could not have been brighter.

* * *

><p>When they arrived back to Erebor, Óin was quick to usher Lavanneth into the healing quarters, into the same room she had been in before. He tended to her wounds, though she insisted she was fine, he said that it would be best if she rested in bed for a few hours. Knowing the true stubbornness of Dwarves, Lavanneth obeyed his wishes. The company burst into her room after she had been tended to, Tauriel worried and shocked that she had gone on her own, Bofur in his loud and humorous way, angered that he wasn't allowed to come, appalled that she had left without them but glad she was okay, Balin was as kind as usual, Ori sat by her and made her promise that she wouldn't do something like that again, his brothers adamant that she promised. Even Glóin checked in and Bombur and Bifur offered words, though Lavanneth did not understand a word they said as it was in Khuzdul.<p>

After all that had been settled and Óin was sure that Lavanneth had rested (though he made Bilbo, Gandalf, Beriadon, Airadan, Nestaron _and_ Rínnaneth stay in the same room), she was allowed to see the Durins. Upon walking in, Lavanneth saw that Dís, Dwalin and Dáin were already within their room. Feeling slightly out of place, the Elf was about to retreat when Dís stopped her and asked her to join her by Fili's bed. Dís had taken the seat between her sons while Dwalin and Dáin sat by Thorin.

"Lavanneth," Dís called, looking up from her sons' faces, rooting the Elf on the spot, "where do you think you are going? Come here, join me."

Lavanneth turned slowly and nodded, walking over to Dís and sitting in her usual seat by Fili's head. Dís' eyes were misty and she frequently fussed over her sons and brother, making sure they were as comfortable as possible, though none of them were remotely conscious of what was going on around them. Dís was strong but Lavanneth could see it in her face, the pain, the hurt, the worry and the way her hands shook and voice wavered.

"How are you feeling?" Dís asked, flicking her eyes down to her sons.

"Well, thank you, Óin is an excellent healer," Lavanneth replied, folding her hands in her lap, unsure of what to say or do.

Dís smiled, "I'm glad."

A silence fell over the room and it was a while before anyone spoke.

"Thank you," Lavanneth said softly, looking up from Fili's face to his mother's, "for...understanding."

Dís nodded, "if my stubborn brother agreed for you to join this quest, then you must be worthy of a chance."

Lavanneth smiled before looking down at Fili, impulsively taking his hand as she so often did.

"You care for him very much," Dís observed and when she saw Lavanneth's slightly fearful expression, thinking that she had overstepped the line and was about to let go of Fili's hand, Dís shook her head.

"Dwalin tells me he cares for you too," she said slowly, her eyes watching Lavanneth's face closely, inspecting her, waiting for her reaction. The Elf did not know what to say.

Dís sighed, "both of my sons have taken to Elves. I did not see this coming. I cannot say I am overly happy about this but I suppose, it is not my choice."

"If you would like me to leave –

"No, I think it's best if you stay. Perhaps he will wake sooner," Dís said softly, looking down at her sons, "and I would like to hear your tale. From start to finish, Beriadon told me some but not all."

Lavanneth smiled and before she started talking she could've sworn she felt Fili's hand squeeze hers back. Maybe she was just delusional after the fight with Laufeia, maybe she wasn't, either way, it gave her _hope_.

* * *

><p>There you go! Stay tuned for more story and fluff! :)<p> 


	11. Where It All Began

Hey guys - next chapter. Again, two days late. Sorry about that. I will get better at keeping to update days. Anywho this chapter will start the main story - the back story and then the events of _The Hobbit_ all the way to the very end.

Sorry for any mistakes. I have checked this and all but if any slip through, sorry, they are of my fault alone. It's late and I'm tired and I want to go to bed!

Also, I have taken the "dwarf friend" from the last chapter out, thinking it could be used towards the end of the story for a better effect. Oh there's more on Elf races here and the line they are from. I hope it makes sense. I can't put in a link for you all to see but if you type in 'types of elves' on Google, literally the first image will tell you exactly how it all breaks down.

Finally...

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I do not own anything but my OC's.

...Oh and enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><em>"Begin at the the beginning and go on till you come to the end; then stop." <em>

_- Lewis Carroll._

* * *

><p>"My tale...," Lavanneth started, a far off look in her sharp eyes which seemed to twinkle in the light of the ending day, "well, I suppose it began many moons ago when I was just an Elfling and to some I would still be considered as such..."<p>

_ Before the Necromancer's appearance, the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood was not as it is seen now. No, it was a lush, emerald green Realm full of life and joy, it was called Greenwood the Great, welcoming and beautiful in every way. Full of large trees and pretty beeches made of rich brown oak, crisp air and bird song in every ear, it was a Woodland of peace and serenity. The Realm was once unafraid and free, its walls did not recede into the depths of the wood and instead it grew and prospered. Large, winding and twisting paths led up to the kingdom's walls and gateway, with large oak trees parting, creating pathways, guiding travellers and Elves to the embracing halls. The sun shone over the kingdom, lighting up paths and rivers for curious eyes to find their way. At this time, there was no spell, no dark magic over the forest. It had tall walls, high arch ways, curved ceilings and pretty vine and flower designs twisting around the pillars and archways intricately. Warm bright lamp light shone over the halls and high spiral staircases. Dome shaped doorways and wide rooms – there were set areas of the kingdom for set studies, for example teaching, arts, healing and music. There were seat areas for learning, fighting, defence etc. Each Elf had their own rooms and quarters within the kingdom with their families. There were the royal chambers, the council, the library, and the kitchens and so on. _

_And it is in this very kingdom that Lavanneth was born._

_ And it was at the age of four that she met some very important Elves. _

_The young elf appeared much younger that she already was, as though she was just a babe but by the age of one she could already talk, walk and despite her mother having to encourage her to join in, dance with some grace – though not nearly as well as some of the Elves she knew. As of now, she was being dropped off to a class. Her new teacher was Beriadon. In the Woodland Realm, he taught Elves from this young age all he knew of arts to crafts to healing and to fighting (though fighting was taught when they reached an age where it was appropriate). He was also a trained warrior, though he spent much of his earlier life in the army alongside Lavanneth's parents, he had decided he wanted to teach later on and he had accomplished such. His wife, Bellethiel was a healer and dedicated her time to healing the injured, though she was skilled with a weapon as all Elves were taught from a young age how to defend themselves at need (of course, those wishing to continue this skill, would continue such training and work up in the ranks like Lavanneth's parents or Beriadon, though his status, or Elf race, already helped with that). _

_ "Hen el minui govad di Beriadon [this [is] your first meet[ing] with Beriadon]," Arvellas said, smiling down at her daughter who looked up at her with apprehensive eyes. Lavanneth had already been put into a worried mood as her father, Calad had been called to duty earlier this morning. Arvellas would soon join him after their daughter was in class. _

_ "Man e sui? [what [is] he like?" Lavanneth asked nervously. She had only ever met Beriadon and Bellethiel, when she was with her parents at dinners or within the Realm's many hallways, only in passing. She knew that he taught Elves as they grew but she had never been taught by him, only by Vanya. _

_ "Lavanneth," her mother said softly, kneeling down to her daughter's height, "I know you are worried. Vanya is a lovely teacher but she only teaches very young Elves. You are growing. You need to have a teacher who can teach you what you must learn for your level." _

_ "But –_

_ Arvellas smiled, cupping her daughter's face, "everything will be lhind [fine], i gwesta [I promise]." _

_ "Can I not just accompany you and Ada?" Lavanneth mumbled, feeling ashamed at her worry and fear. _

_ Arvellas laughed softly, "I am sorry my dear, but my job is far too dangerous for a little Elfling like you. One day you will learn all there is to fighting but for now, you must learn other crafts, like the arts, healing, reading, writing, there is much else to this life than a bow and arrow, however much we value their use." _

_ Lavanneth nodded, a slight smile gracing her lips. She admired her parents' courage and will, wishing to be just like them, a fighter, a warrior. _

_Her mother deemed Lavanneth's smile as enough, giving her daughter a reassuring hug and kiss on the forehead before taking her hand and the both of them left their quarters. Lavanneth and Arvellas made their way down many of the Realm's hallways and around many stairways full of light and Elves walking about their business. The teaching rooms were within the depths of the kingdom and much like the rest of the Realm it was full of rooms, light and spiral staircases with long arching, wall-less pathways and high curving ceilings up into the day, night and stars. _

_ "Pân partha lhind [all will be fine]," Arvellas smiled, kneeling down in front of her daughter, as they stood outside Beriadon's teaching room. _

_ Lavanneth nodded, sighing, "promise?" _

_ Arvellas chuckled and nodded, giving her daughter a small peck on her forehead before standing and knocking on Beriadon's door. The door opened swiftly to reveal a tall Elf, even taller than her mother, dressed in the usual woodland clothes of greens and rich browns, minus the battle armour. Though being from the same origin (the Teleri), as Silvan Elves, i.e Lavanneth and her parents, he did not descend from the Nandor. From the Teleri came the Sindar and it is this group of Elves that Beriadon belonged to. Whereas, for Lavanneth while her origin was Teleri, her ancestors were of another line of Elves (different from the Sindar) that sprang from the Teleri, the Nandor, which then eventually became the Silvan Elves. _

_Beriadon was therefore was slightly taller, had long blond, silvery hair and grey eyes (as most Elves do, though some have brown, forest brown (a mix of brown and green like Lavanneth and her father) and even blue). Also, while all Elves are considered fair, Beriadon was slightly paler than his Silvan friends as he was of the Sindar. The Silvan Elves had a slightly creamy tone to their skin and sometimes olive, due to their Nandor heritage. _

"_Arvellas," Beriadon greeted with a smile. _

_Arvellas smiled back. Beriadon knelt down in front of Lavanneth and gave her a small bow which she returned. Arvellas smiled, happy, none of them to know what paths were laid out for them and how important Beriadon would become to keeping Lavanneth safe. _

_Lavanneth was ushered into the classroom by her mother, who gave her a last goodbye and Beriadon reassured her that she would fit in just fine. Lavanneth looked towards the classroom, it was filled with about ten other Elves and at the side of the class sat two young male Elves who would become Lavanneth's best and most treasured friends. _

"_Why don't you go sit with Airadan and Nestaron, they are two of my best students," Beriadon suggested, encouraging Lavanneth. Meekly, Lavanneth nodded and walked over to the two males._

"_Hello," Airadan smiled, his warm brown eyes already alight with happiness at meeting his new friend, "my name is Airadan and this is Nestaron." _

"_Hello," Lavanneth replied shyly as she nodded at Airadan. _

"_Hello," Nestaron inclined his head; his piercing grey eyes seemed soft in the morning light, "what is your name?" _

"_Lavanneth, my name is Lavanneth."_

* * *

><p>Awwh, the feels :3<p>

Stay tuned!


	12. Youth

Hello everyone! Here is another chapter! I'm afraid I'm not sure when the next update will be - either this week (Friday/weekend time) or next week. For a while, updates may be slower. Gah, university deadlines are catching up on me that's why!

Also, thank you to all the support from new readers! It means so much! :)

I have some things planned for following chapters and then soon we'll be onto _The Hobbit_! We'll see how Legolas, Tauriel and so on tie into this. I have yet to tell you about heights and ages (I will do soon) and I know I have more descriptions to fill in.

Right so, as usual, all checked and read over. I hope nothing slips. Really hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Middle Earth or _The Hobbit _or _Lord of the Rings_ or anything associated with Tolkien or Peter Jackson. I only own my OC's and their arcs/story lines.

Alrighty then, on with the next chapter!

* * *

><p>"<em>Youth is happy because it has the capacity to see beauty. Anyone who keeps the ability to see beauty never grows old."<em>

– _Franz Kafka._

* * *

><p>"<em>Innas dh caeda di men? [Will you sit with us?]" Nestaron asked, smiling and offering her the seat in between theirs. <em>

_Lavanneth nodded, feeling surprisingly comfortable with two Elves she had just met. She noted that Airadan had the warmest brown eyes, even in the early morning. He had long dark brown hair and fair, creamy skin like herself and Nestaron. There was a bright smile on his lips, sincere she noted. Nestaron had slightly darker hair and grey eyes and his smile was less wide and smaller, though just as welcoming. He seemed a little more reserved than his joyful friend._

_Airadan and Nestaron spoke to her kindly and brought her out of her shy stance, asking her small questions like – what did she enjoy learning about the most? What did her parents do? How old she was? What was she looking forward to the most?_

_And she answered their questions at first with a slight shyness but soon that wore off because for some reason, they made her feel comfortable and relaxed. Of course at the time, she didn't know it, but the two beside her would stick with her through thick and thin. No matter what, gain or fail, they would be there and isn't that what true friendship is? _

_ Oddly at peace, Lavanneth wondered what it was about these two that made her feel as such. Perhaps, they were both just kind hearted. Either way, she was glad she had made two friends so quickly. A friendship that she had no idea would last for the rest of her life. _

_It was then time to turn and face the teacher. Smiling to herself, she listened to Beriadon, who was introducing himself to the class. It was only a small one but every seat was taken and the sunlight poured in from the windows, lighting up each and every set of eyes. Typical of the Woodland Realm, there were vines and flowers growing beautifully in the corners, or twisting around the chairs, table legs or boarders of the wall. _

_ "En eneth Beriadon, ai car al henia nin [My name is Beriadon, for those who do not know me]," Beriadon smiled, standing in front of his desk with his hands folded behind his back._

_ Some of the Elves smiled back as they were all not the same age and had been taught by him before; it appeared that Beriadon wanted to have a class of mixed capabilities. Lavanneth for example, the youngest it appeared, Airadan was four years older than her and Nestaron two years older than Lavanneth. _

_ "Sír nc partha gelia o i maenas [Today we will be learn[ing] about the arts]," Beriadon explained and then in the common tongue, "I know you have learnt the basic common tongue but we will be able to improve on that. I believe it will benefit you greatly. For now, we will focus on art, music, writing, reading and so forth." _

_ Lavanneth smiled. She already liked Beriadon. He seemed nice. And it seemed fate had a funny hand to play – what are the odds that the three people she would rely on the most for many, many years, were with her on her very first day in school?_

* * *

><p><em> After five hours of classes (with breaks of course), Lavanneth's first day was officially finished. They had been studying art and expression today – the many ways in which Elves like to draw and create pictures. Her hands were tired from painting and drawing and as she left the class room, calling a goodbye to her new favourite teacher, she felt proud of herself. She had done it, after being utterly terrified this morning of change. Something she would no longer fear as she grew older – the world, she would come to see, held much darker things than new teachers unfortunately. <em>

_ "Will you go to meet your parents?" Airadan asked as they left the class room, walking down the wall-less pathway, "they are in the army are they not?"_

_ Lavanneth nodded, "yes they are." _

_ Airadan smiled, "today is the day my parents move up in rank. Maybe they'll meet your parents, even Nestaron's move up today too." _

_ Nestaron smiled, looking up from the paper's in his hands – already looking forward to their first piece of homework, to draw a portrait of their choice and explain why such a drawing was chosen to the class. _

_ "Oh, really?" Lavanneth smiled, "that would be very good for them." _

_ And it was so, because that evening at dinner when Lavanneth pointed out her new friends to her parents, they had already met her friend's parents at training._

* * *

><p><em> As the weeks grew by, Lavanneth was taught things from art, to Literature, to music to things that were more calculated and rational. By the second term of school, they had covered a lot of material and were beginning to move onto more advanced forms of art. Lavanneth enjoyed school and learning but she longed for adventure and defence, like her parents. She after all, was still a child, who had not been 'socialised' fully by Elf standards so to speak. And due to her parent's jobs and her own Silvan nature, there was something else in her blood that set her apart from those of different, higher Elf races like the Sindar. <em>

_ Her friendship with Airadan and Nestaron grew stronger with every passing day. Lavanneth had been worried, as any child, about moving to a new class, her friends helped her with that. They seemed to bring out a confidence in her, one that she had often longed for, to be free as her mind was when she escaped into her books. _

_The three of them would often meet before class, share their breaks together and wonder the halls of their home after lessons. The three of them shared in their love of learning – Airadan loving the skill of drawing and painting, Lavanneth and Nestaron, reading and writing. They had many things in common – their favourite poems or musical lyrics or stories, their favourite foods and drink, or the time of year. Though there were differences as with all friends. _

_As Lavanneth grew closer to them and grew up herself over the second term and into the last, she seemed to shed away her shy worries of school and started to become more confident with classes, though there were times where she got a little nervous. As her knowledge of arts grew, her confidence grew with her friends and in that short space of time; her parents had never seen their daughter happier. _

_Lavanneth saw a warmness, playfulness in Airadan, he always seemed to be smiling or making a joke. Airadan, even at that age was able to make her smile like the sun itself had asked her too. He seemed to want to climb to the stars, his eyes wanting to see the heavens as a lot of Elves do. There was something in him that was similar to Lavanneth, both of them loved climbing trees and chasing after invisible creatures. These adventures, however silly, were real to Lavanneth. She wanted to follow in her parents footsteps and join the army. At a time where distrust of others was not as high and Elves were not as reclusive as they are now, she saw no harm in having such aspirations. Airadan was different in that way, no matter how similar he and Lavanneth were in their love for free spirit and fun and though he was often making them laugh or getting up to games, he did not want to travel as much as Lavanneth did. In other words, he was not as curious. Airadan was more grounded than she was. Lavanneth often wanted to travel to Erebor and Dale or Lake Town (though they were too young yet). However, he too wanted to follow in his parents footsteps but despite this, he did not really want to travel far and wide. Something that would change probably against his will as he grew up. _

_Naturally, all Elves are intelligent and grow wiser as they grow up in the world but Nestaron held some extra wit and he never failed to use it. He shared the same joy for reading as Lavanneth did, both loving the escape into books. He loved the arts as much as she did but he was not as free spirited as her, often worrying about their games. Despite going along with Airadan and Lavanneth in their games (and usually he did not agree with them) he was always the one to get them out of trouble or cover for them. In some ways, he was the most mature (despite all Elves being far more mature than their appearance shows). He was more reserved, though not shy and wanted to be a writer it seemed, though he would grow to be just as skilled as his friends were with weapons. He however, preferred the mind over action, something again, that would be tested as he grew up. Either way, the three of them clicked. Often differences would bring them closer, no matter how much they disagreed on things. _

_Lavanneth met her friends' parents as all their friendship grew. Airadan's mother, Melveril, was a dark haired, grey eyed Elf and his father, Haradion had slightly lighter hair and brown eyes. They were both kind and friendly. Both of them were slightly taller than Lavanneth's parents as were Nestaron's parents, his mother, Nimmeth and his father, Laldir. Nestaron's parents had dark brown hair and grey eyes, warm smiles and spoke with elegance as any Elf but with a somewhat more worldly view. All of them were Silvan Elves (Teleri in origin and therefore descents of the Nandor). _

_Frequently, the group would have dinners together and it became such a tradition that it would happen on the fifth day of every week, unless duty called. Beriadon stopped by to these dinners as well, having a strong friendship with the young Elves' parents, especially Lavanneth's. Lavanneth knew of Beriadon's past and how he had been in the army with her parents but he wished to teach. His wife, a beautiful Elf, Belletheil was kind hearted with an excellent knowledge in healing. She too often came by their quarters, some of the time to tend to wounds or check on levels of growth and so on. Lavanneth saw Beriadon as a kind and caring teacher, he was intelligent and often made things that were slightly boring to learn about, interesting. She had soon forgotten her worries of being in his class. She had nothing to fear. _

"_Innas dh na ianu i gilgalad mereth hen aduial? [will you be joining the starlight festival this evening?]" Airadan asked, after a long day in classes, during their last term of school. _

"_O __ŷ__r [of course]," Lavanneth replied with a happy smile, "it is so beautiful." _

"_And the food is excellent," Airadan chuckled as they walked out into the Woodland, the warm breeze touching their faces and running through their growing hair. _

"_Yes, it is," Nestaron agreed, "although I do suppose our parents will not be happy if we are caught eating more than we can take." _

_The three laughed amongst themselves and of course when that evening came they would eat the food and love it by all means. It became something they did at every starlight festival. Even if Nestaron often worried and disagreed at the amount his friends would take. But nothing would be as bad as the time of the banquet which was yet to happen. They had never been so full in their young lives._

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned!<p>

P.S Just some information before you go!

**Extra Names:**

_Belletheil – _Brianna in English means "strong one" or "high" or "noble".

_Melveril – _Rosemary in English means "beloved rose" or "dew of the sea".

_Haradion – _Benjamin in English means "son of south" or "son of my right hand". [Odd meanings for this name, I know.]

_Nimmeth – _Blanche in English, means "white female" or "white" or "shining".

_Laldir –_ Isaac in English, means "laughing man" or "he laughs".


End file.
